American Girl
by Roses-are-in-Bloom
Summary: Mikayla, Haruhi, and Ashley have been childhood friends. Mikayla moves to Japan and reunites with Haruhi. She meets the Host Club, and along with festivals, adventures, and fun times, she starts to build a friendship with all of them. Maybe even romance.
1. The Moment We Met

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so this is my first fanfic story! :D Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

Wow, I can't believe it's been 5 years already. Ever since Haruhi moved back to Japan, Ashley and I have been feeling incomplete. I really miss Haruhi. I remember when we were six years old and the three of us would do everything together. We used to hang out all the time! My dad and Ashley's dad work together, so that's how I met Ashley. I clearly remember when I met Haruhi.

*Flashback*

~School After Winter Break~

"Okay sweetie, have a great day at school! Don't forget to finish your sandwich this time!" My dad told me through the opened car window. Since my dark brown hair was in front of my eye, he pushed it away. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Yes daddy! Bye! I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart!" My dad drove off in his red car. Since he had to get to work in a few minutes, he left in a hurry.

_Well, guess I've got to finish the other half of the school year now, _I thought.

After saying goodbye, I walked off to my classroom with my Hello Kitty! book bag. I looked at what I was wearing. I had on my green sweater that my parents got me for Christmas. I also had my jeans and my favorite sneakers. As I was walking past the front office, I saw a small girl. She had long brown hair, big chocolate-brown eyes, and was probably as tall as I was. She was wearing a light blue sweater. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans with purple sneakers. She had a book bag decorated with flowers all over it. I guess she saw me because she turned around. I didn't want to look like a stalker, so I quickly turned away and walked over to my classroom. As I finally reached it, I saw Ashley.

"Ashley! I missed you so much!" I yelled to the rooftops as I saw Ashley sitting down on the green carpet. She was with her Barbie book bag and was wearing a pink jacket with a matching pair of pants. She always had on her pink light-up shoes. She loved those shoes. Those shoes were her favorite present for her birthday last year. I haven't seen Ashley in so long. Her long, blond hair almost covered up her pretty green eyes. She had the sweetest smile.

"Hi Mikayla! I missed you too!" Ashley came over to me and gave me a super bear hug. We put down our book bags and sat on the carpet, waiting for the bell to ring and for Ms. Jones to give us our announcements. Ashley and I were sitting next to each other because we were talking about winter break and how we spent it with our family. After we finished talking, I took a moment to look at our room. It was blue all over and had all these posters about the alphabet, numbers, and days of the week. Our class kept a special calendar right next to the white board. That calendar always had the event that we were going to do each day. Since Ms. Jones hadn't come in the classroom yet, the calendar still said, "December, 2002". It should say "January, 2003"._ I hope this year goes by as fast as the last one did_. I kept looking around and I saw my desk. All the desks had been in groups of three. I shared with Ashley, but the desk next to ours was empty because Rita moved last year. That desk had no decorations, no name on it, no books inside, and no owner. _I wonder who will sit there this year_. Behind all the desks were glue, glitter, crayons, paper, pencils, and all other things to work with for arts and crafts. We always loved to make arts and crafts. In the corner of the room were computers for us to play with on our free time. Next to them, there were books for us to read. Ms. Jones' desk was in front of the bookshelf. I suddenly jumped up when the bell rang.

"Hello everyone! I hope you have all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year!" Ms. Jones said to our 1st grade classroom.

"Well class, today we have a new student! She just moved from Japan with her father. Haruhi, you can come inside now."

Everyone saw Haruhi walk in the classroom. _Oh, it's that girl from earlier_ I thought. She looked really scared and nervous.

"Class, this is Haruhi Fujioka." Ms. Jones said, gesturing to the small, frightened girl. Haruhi didn't bother to look at anyone but me. I guess she did see me when I was walking by the front office.

"Ashley! Mikayla!" Ms. Jones called us, and we jerked up.

"Please show Haruhi around the classroom. She will be sitting with you two girls. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Ashley was very excited to meet the new girl. I, on the other hand, was as nervous as Haruhi seemed to be. I managed to put on a smile and talk to her because I didn't want things to be awkward.

"Hey Haruhi! I'm Mikayla and this is Ashley." I said as I was introducing ourselves.

"Hi." She said, she wasn't smiling, but it didn't seem like she wanted to cry, either.

"So how did you spend your Christmas Break?" Ashley asked.

"Well, ever since my mom died, my dad and I didn't celebrate Christmas like we used to. All we did was give each other presents and sing holiday songs." Haruhi said, almost letting a tear pass her eye.

"Sounds like you had fun!" Ashley blurted out.

"Ashley! Didn't you hear her? Her mother die-" I was cut off by Haruhi.

"No, it's okay. My dad and I have gotten through it okay."

"Oh, then it does sound like you had a great time." I tried to say as I smiled. She smiled back. I felt really bad for her. I mean, her mother passed away and she only had her father with her all the time. I couldn't imagine having a life without my mother's love and comfort. It was at that moment that I decided that Ashley and I needed to be there for Haruhi whenever and wherever she needed us. We would have to become our own family.

"Okay class, today, we are going to have a lot of fun!" Ms. Jones said cheerfully.

*Flashback Over*

Ever since then, Haruhi, Ashley, and I have been inseparable.

**Okay, I know it didn't have much action, but I needed to get the introduction out of the way so no one would get confused:) please review and tell me any good/bad things. It's okay to criticize because this is my first fanfic. You can also give me some suggestions. Also, feel free to ask any questions. Please R&R!**

**Roses-are-in-Bloom **


	2. Project With Ashley

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! :) Shout-outs to the people who reviewed! Hunnybuny, Besitos-de-Colores, and Sakura123! Did you guys like the first chapter? I hope so! Okay, enough of me babbling! Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

_Ever since then, Haruhi, Ashley, and I have been inseparable._

Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

_Ring Ring!_

_Great, just as I was about to fall asleep._

"Hello?" Ever since I dropped my phone in the toilet, it can't detect the Caller ID, so I have no idea who is calling me.

"Hey Mikaykay! It's Ash-ash!" I could hear Ashley screaming into the phone. She was so loud that I could hear her without even putting the phone to my ear.

"Ashley, what did I say about nicknames? YOU ARE NOT GOOD AT THEM!" I wasn't trying to be mean, it's just that Ashley knows that I HATE nicknames. She does this whole "nickname" thing just to bother me. Even though it's annoying as heck, it made me laugh sometimes.

"Ugh, no need to be mean Mikayla. I'm just having some fun!"

"Yeah well I didn't find it funny." I actually did, but for some reason, I was in a terrible mood. Maybe it was because of the B that I got on my History Paper. Since my parents expect me to have As on my report card, I CANNOT afford to get another B on my projects.

"Oh, lighten up, will you? Today's gonna be an awesome day!" Uh-oh...I have a bad feeling about this.

"Why?" Please don't let it be another day when we TRY to have fun, but we just end up in trouble. Actually, now that I think about it, getting in trouble IS fun!

"Silly girl, did you forget what today is?" Ashley said in an excited mood.

"The first Saturday of our school year?" I honestly did NOT know what she meant.

"No..." If Ashley thought that she was getting me to guess what today was, then she thought wrong.

"Fine! I'll just tell you! Today is the day when we visit your dad and my dad at their shop! Remember? It was a report for school! Mr. Taylor said we had to write a paper on what job our parents do." Awww crap! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! I really need that A! Mr. Taylor is a very strict teacher, and I need to work hard to get that A!

"Wait, how on earth is visiting my dad and your dad going to be an 'awesome day'?"

"Do you not remember what they do for a living?" Ashley is leading me on again.

"Right! They are chocolatiers!" I can't believe that I almost forgot what job they had. It DID sound like we were going to have a lot of fun.

"Think of all of those chocolates! The sweets! The sugar! The hyperness!" Wow, Ashley was really excited about this! Then again, she loves chocolate. I mean, who doesn't?

"Okay! Okay! Please stop tempting me! I will grab my notebook and pencil. I'll be there in about ten minutes." I really had to hurry up. They get off from work at 6:00 PM and it's 4:00 PM! There is NO way we could get this done! Thank god they work at a store just a couple minutes away from Ashley's house.

"Okay. See you in a few." Ashley said, in a rather good mood. After I hung up, my phone clicked as I closed it. _Where was my book bag?_ My mom WAS right, my room IS a disaster. Ah, there it is! Huh, I don't remember sliding it under my bed. Wow, I am so stupid. Why did I get my book bag if I used my notebook and pencil to sketch this morning? I walked over to my counter and I found them. Right next to my laptop. Before I could leave, I needed to look at my room one more time. A teal color was painted all over it and in the corner was my TV. A few feet in front of the TV was my bed. I loved the bedsheets. It was striped with green, blue, and purple. On the ceiling was a poster of my favorite band of all time, Maroon 5. On the carpet was a rug that had a color very similar to the walls. I also had a bookshelf because I loved to read. In another corner was a beanbag and a lamp for me to read my books. _I really do hope that we will have fun in the shop. _

"Hey mom, I'm on my way to Ashley's so we can go do our report." I said while I was walking down the stairs.

"Okay honey. Good luck, have fun!" She told me. She couldn't say anything else, since she was reading the newspaper.

As I shut the door, it made a really squeaky noise that annoyed me. _Man, we really need to get that fixed. _As I was walking down the road, I noticed that it was a sunny day. Before I knew it, I was already at Ashley's house.

_Ding Dong _

Someone opened the door. It was Ashley's mom. I really liked her mom. She was very nice, sweet, and she has been best friends with my mom for almost ten years.

"Hi Mrs. Brown! I came here to get Ash-" She suddenly cut me off.

"Hi sweetie! Of course! I know why you're here! Ashley! Get down here!" Mrs. Brown yelled.

"Okay mom! I'm coming!" I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mikayla! Hi!" I jumped as I was being hugged by Ashley's younger sister, Carol.

"Oh! Carol! You scared me!" Carol giggled, and smiled at me. She looked just like Ashley.

"Carol, were you bothering Mikayla again?" Ashley was tapping her foot as she said that.

"No..." Carol put on her I'm-innocent-and-please-don't-get-mad-at-me look on her face.

"Awww you're so cute!" Ashley started to pinch her cheeks. Carol started laughing and ran off to watch some TV.

"Ready to go?" Asked Ashley, while putting her notebook, pencil, and camera in her bag.

"Um, why the camera?"

"Just in case..." I noticed she had a weird smile.

"Whatever, let's go and get this thing over with." I hope that didn't sound rude...Oh well. And with that, Ashley said goodbye, so did I, and we went to the shop, not knowing what was in store for us next.

**Okay! Chapter 2 is done! Please don't hate this just because nothing good has happened yet. I just think that you guys need to understand the beginning. I promise the next chapter is when all the action starts. Please review and leave any suggestions. You can also criticize 'cause it's my first fanfic:) Until next time! Bye!**

**Roses-are-in-Bloom **


	3. Sweet Chocolate and Bitter News

**A/N: Yes! I am back! Thanks for the reviews! (kitty14392) Haha:) Anyways...Like I promised last chapter, this is the chapter where things start to get interesting:) Reading time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

"_Whatever, let's go and get this thing over with." I hope that didn't sound rude...Oh well. And with that, Ashley said goodbye, so did I, and we went to the shop, not knowing what was in store for us next._

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

During the first few minutes of walking to the shop, all was quiet. _Just the way I like it._ However, Ashley started talking to me. She sounded like a miracle had happened.

"OH. MY. GOD. Mikayla guess what?" Huh, this sounded really important, and even though I loved it when it was quiet, I decided to answer Ashley's question.

"What happened?" Gosh, by the time I had asked that, Ashley was already jumping up and down.

"I FOUND HARUHI'S NUMBER!" I froze when I heard her say those last two words.

"YOU WHAT? HOW?" How could she have found it? Well, it's not like Haruhi didn't give me her number. When she gave me her number, we were outside, and it was raining. I was nine years old and the thought of my best friend moving away was heartbreaking. I just stood there, in the rain, with Haruhi's number in my hand. It was raining so hard, that the number was blurred out, so I threw it away.

"I found it in my drawer!" Ashley's eyes popped out, which kind of scared me a little.

"What was it doing in your drawer?" I can't believe she found her number. I was ecstatic.

"I was looking for a pencil," Of course, Ashley loses things very easily, "and I couldn't find one. So I took my drawer out, and turned it upside down! There was this small piece of paper that said, 'Haruhi's number'! I have it in my pocket!" Oh my god, Ashley did find it.

"Well, we can't call her now, we are here." As much as I desperately wanted to call Haruhi, we couldn't because we had to get our report done first.

"Ugh fine." Ashley said as she and I walked into the shop.

"Hi dad!" Ashley and I said that, strangely in unison.

"Hey girls!" They told us, with smiles across their faces.

Ashley and I looked around the shop. Wow! There was chocolate everywhere! Ashley took out her camera and started taking pictures. _That's why she brought the camera, to take pictures. Wait, why does she need pictures? That wasn't part of the report. Oh well._ The smell of chocolate and sugar filled the room. I'm actually glad that my dad has a job like this. I love all kinds of chocolate! Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, regular chocolate, chocolate with nuts, chocolate with almonds, you name it! In front of the shop were all the displays of the chocolate under a glass so no one would steal them. There were also some samples all over the store. Mmm all this made me want to devour all of them.

"Would you like to try one, Mikayla?" My dad asked me with a smile.

"Sure dad, thanks." Yum! That chocolate was delicious! I wanted more, but the real reason Ashley and I came was to do our reports. I nudged Ashley so she could tell them what we came here for.

"Hey dad," Ashley started.

"Wait just give me a second Ashley, I need to finish arranging these samples. There! Now what was it you wanted to say?"

"Umm Mikayla and I have the same teacher, and he told us that we had to write a report on what job our parents do. So we came here! Is that okay?" Ashley acted as if asking him was a bad thing of some sort.

"Sure! Take all the time you need! But remember, we get off work at 6:00 PM and it's 4:45 PM." Mr. Brown said as he was looking at his watch.

I had just noticed that my dad wasn't there anymore. _Where could he have gone? Whatever, I need to finish my report._ So Ashley and I started interrogating Mr. Brown, since my dad wasn't there anymore. We asked Mr. Brown the usual questions you would ask someone about their job.

"Would you girls like to see where we make and decorate the chocolate?" Ah, there he was. He came in from this room in the back. He had chocolate all over his hands and a rag over his shoulder. It had chocolate all over it as well.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome Mr. Johnson!" Ashley responded before I did. So my dad took us to the room in the back. It was huge! Everywhere you turned, there was chocolate right in front of you! Man! My dad called our attention and led us to a machine.

"This is where all the magic happens. First, we put the cocoa beans in the machine, then the," My dad started explaining how the chocolate is made, all the ingredients they have to put in it, and how it turns out. Then he started explaining how the temperature is important, and he got all scientific. He asked us if we wanted to decorate the chocolate. We quickly nodded our heads, and he led us to, yet another room filled with candy, candy, and candy! Oh! And chocolate! Ashley and I quickly took our seats and started to decorate our chocolate. We carved our names, put some candy on top of it, we even started molding the chocolate in all different shapes and sizes! I molded mine like a bunny. Bunnies were my favorite animals. Ashley, on the other hand, molded a puppy. She was a really good artist, so her chocolate puppy was AMAZING. We had a lot of fun! Then, I noticed my dad's jacket hanging on a hook. There was something hanging out of it. Three somethings, actually. I was curious, so I walked over and took them out without anyone looking at me. My heart started beating faster and faster as I kept reading what was on those papers. _WHAT?_ I immediately grabbed Ashley's arm and stormed out of the room with the papers in my hand.

"Mikayla! What's wrong?" I completely ignored Ashley. I didn't want to talk to anyone but my dad.

"DAD! CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THIS IS?" My dad had a shocked expression on his face. Mr. Brown and Ashley were standing on the other side of the room. It seemed like they were extremely confused.

"Where did you get that?" He was shaking while pointing to my hand.

"FROM THE POCKET OF YOUR JACKET!" I didn't care if I was yelling at him. I was furious. Why didn't he tell me this sooner?

"Well, I guess you know now..." I saw Ashley and Mr. Brown staring at us, while we were having our fight.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I KNOW!" And with that last word, I grabbed Ashley, my notebook, my pencil, and I stormed out of the door. I didn't look back. Why would he keep it a secret from me this long? Why didn't he have the guts to tell me? Does my mom know? If she does, I would be even more upset. How could they keep this from me for so long? I was so angry I couldn't even hear Ashley call my name.

"What was that all about?" Ashley had a worried look on her face. OH. MY. GOD. Ashley, how was I going to break it down for her? She's going to be so upset when I tell her. We are best friends. Well, I guess I had to do it now or never.

"Ashley," I started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm moving to Japan in two days."

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Mikayla's moving to Japan in two days! Haha:) Please review! If no one reviews, no more chapters for you guys to read! Just kidding! But seriously please review:) Bye! Oh! By the way, expect to have cliffhangers in the future chapters. ;)**

**Roses-are-in-Bloom **


	4. Explanations

**A/N: WAHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE LAST FEW DAYS! D: Thanks to the people who reviewed! And now...CHAPTER 4! Haha:) Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

"_I'm moving to Japan in two days."_

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

Ashley's eyes widened and started to fill up with tears.

"What do you mean you're moving to Japan in two days?" I could hear Ashley's voice cracking; she was about to cry. I didn't know how to respond to her question. _How on Earth could I answer her question, if I didn't even know the reason why?_

"Well, remember when we were at the chocolate shop, and we were decorating them?" I thought this was the easiest way to tell her. There was nothing else I could say.

"Yes." Ashley's tears were rolling down her face.

"I saw three pieces of paper hanging out of my dad's jacket, and I walked over to his jacket and took out the three pieces of paper. They were three plane tickets to Japan." Ashley ran over to me, gave me a hug, and started crying. I couldn't help but hug her back. I started to cry too. I didn't want to move to Japan! I mean sure, Haruhi lived in Japan, but she has probably moved on with her life. To be honest, Haruhi has sort of drifted away from us. Ever since she moved back to Japan, it was just Ashley and I. Now that I am moving to Japan, we will all be separated.

~~~~~~~~Ashley's POV~~~~~~~~

I started crying and ran over to Mikayla. I gave her a hug, and I noticed she hugged me back and started crying. I didn't want her to go away. We are best friends. First Haruhi, now Mikayla. However, there was nothing I could do. If her parents knew FOR SURE that they were going to move to Japan, I couldn't just convince them to let her stay. What kind of friend would I be if I started to protest against her parents? A bad one. I pulled myself out of the hug, and I started to wipe my hand across my face, covered with tears.

"It's okay." I was trying to calm her down. Mikayla's eyes suddenly widened, a shocked expression on her face.

"NO! IT'S NOT OKA-" She started yelling and shaking her head. Tears flying out of her eyes. I cupped her head in my hands and looked her in the eyes. I started speaking to her before she could finish yelling.

"Yes, it's okay, Mikayla. Look, if your parents are moving to Japan, then there is nothing we can do. You will have to go with them. We can still keep in contact. I will call you every single day. I will NEVER forget about you, Mikayla. I have other friends. Remember Josh, Kate, Linda, and Mark? I can talk to them. But, no matter what they do, no one will EVER replace you. Just like they always say, 'When you love someone, you have got to set them free'." When I was done talking to her, she closed her eyes and hugged me again.

"No one will ever replace you, either Ashley. Thank you. For everything. I will miss you so much." Mikayla's eyes started to tear up again.

"Hey, you're not leaving yet! Now, you are going to your house, and I will go to mine. I'm gonna ask my parents if I can come over tomorrow and help you pack, okay?" I tried to get her hopes up. "We are going to spend the whole day together. So, please stop crying." I tried smiling. She wiped away her tears and smiled faintly.

"Okay. Don't worry." Then Mikayla and I parted ways.

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

I was walking home, after a long conversation with Ashley. Now that we got things cleared up between us, I was ready to confront my parents. I looked down at my watch. It was 6:35 PM. _How did time go by so fast?_ Oh my gosh, it's 6:35. My dad must be home already. I was still really mad, so they better get ready for me to yell at them. I saw my house, and my heart started beating faster and faster. _Well, here goes nothing._

I opened the door with my key and slammed it shut. I sat on a black couch in the living room, with my arms crossed. Our house wasn't that big. Since I don't have any brothers or sisters, we didn't need the extra rooms.

"That must be her. Well, we better go down and talk to her about this." I could hear my mom say to my dad. I was tapping my foot, with a wretched look on my face. They better be ready for this.

"Mikayla?" My dad had the most innocent look on his face, same as my mom.

"What is it now, don't tell me that after living a few years in Japan, we are going to move to Italy next and travel all over the world."

"Mikayla Lucinda Johnson! Don't you dare talk to your father like that!" My mom was screaming at me, and she was mad. Whenever she says my whole name while screaming, she is serious. After she yelled at me, my eyes started to water. My dad didn't even look at me. He was either very disappointed in me, or he was too embarrassed to look me in the eyes for all the pain he caused.

"Well I'm sorry, but what else is there to say? How could you guys do this to me? Why couldn't you just tell me?" I felt my voice crack as I was asking those questions. I don't know why, but after my mom yelled at me, she tried to comfort me.

"We are so sorry, honey." My mom said, leaning her head on my shoulder and rubbing my arm. After a few of her trying to comfort me, I stood up with my arms crossed.

"I'll be up in my room, waiting for a perfectly good explanation on why you didn't tell me about this." I marched my way upstairs, stomping on each step. I didn't hear them say anything after that. I loudly shut the door of my room, turned on my iPod, and started listening to music. Luckily, my favorite song came on, "1, 2, 3, 4," by the Plain White T's. I lied on my bed, my arms underneath my head. Suddenly, all these questions ran through my mind. _How long have they known this? Why would they keep it a secret from me? If I didn't find out earlier, when would they have told me? _But there was only one question that just didn't make any sense to me. _Why? Why did we have to move to Japan in the first place?_ I tried to focus on something else, but just as I was about to, I heard a knock on my door.

"Mikayla, may I come in?" I heard my dad say on the other side of my bedroom door. By the time I heard his voice, I turned off my iPod and stood up to open the door. As soon as my dad and I sat on my bed, I crossed my arms and gave him a frustrated look.

"I have to talk to you about this." My dad in the most delicate voice.

"No, really?" Uh-oh. I didn't mean to say that. I guess I was so mad that it slipped out. Right after I said it, my dad's expression changed from 'please forgive me' to 'don't talk to me like that, young lady'.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to say that. I'm just so mad right now!"

"I know why you're so mad. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this ear-"

"I don't want just an apology. I want answers, dad. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I had so many questions, but I didn't want to overflow him, so I just asked him one question at a time.

"Actually, your mother and I found out about this yesterday, and we were going to tell you today." It sounded like a reasonable explanation.

"So, if you found out yesterday, why didn't you tell me then?"

"Yesterday, Mr. Taylor gave you a B on your paper, remember? You were already so mad, I decided it was better to tell you today." That's right, I was so depressed yesterday, that I didn't even eat lunch or dinner. Wow, I can't believe I took this too far. I guess they didn't tell me anything because they didn't want me to feel even worse. But, there was still the most important question unasked.

"Right, I remember. I still have a very important question."

"Sure, what is it?" For some reason, it seemed like he was happy now.

"Why are we moving to Japan on Monday anyways?"

"My boss has a friend in Japan, and their famous chocolatier has passed away last week. He didn't know whether to choose me, or Mr. Brown. So he sent one of my samples and one of Mr. Brown's samples. He tasted them both, and he like my sample better. So he gave me a job offer and I accepted it."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why did you accept the offer?"

"Mikayla, he offered me twice the money I make now. You know how tight we are with money. I had to take the offer for the family." Oh my gosh. I can't believe I acted like such a spoiled brat. If I knew the whole story behind this, I would have acted so much differently. I couldn't help but burst into tears and embrace my dad.

"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't know that, daddy. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He hugged me back and whispered, "I forgive you as long as you forgive me."

"I forgive you daddy." He wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Now go apologize to your mother." I nodded and ran downstairs as fast as I could. I saw my mom watching TV, as usual. I ran over to her and gave her a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted, mom." She looked down at me. She had an excited look on her face.

"It's okay, darling." She pulled away from the hug and kept on watching TV.

"Oh! Mom, before I forget, Ashley said that she was going to ask her parents if she can come tomorrow to help me pack. Is that okay?"

"Sure honey! I think that's a great idea!" She had a beaming smile on her face. I turned around to see my dad walking down the stairs.

"So Ashley is coming tomorrow?" My dad asked us.

"Yes, she is going to help Mikayla pack for Japan." My mom answered before I could.

"Great! Then tomorrow, we will all pack for Japan! Will you look at the time, 7:57 PM. Mikayla, you better call Ashley right now and tell her that she can come over tomorrow any time she wants!" My dad seemed very hyper now.

"Uhh sure, dad. I will go do that. Bye. I will come back in a few hours to say goodnight." I said as I was walking up the stairs. I'm so glad that my parents and I untangled this whole mess. I opened the door to my room and took my phone out of my bag. I called Ashley. She didn't pick up until I called her for a second time.

"HI MIKAYLA!" I could hear Ashley's voice booming through the phone speakers. It hurt my ears so bad, I thought they were bleeding.

"Hi Ashley..."

"My parents said I can come tomorrow!" Gosh, Ashley sounded really hyper.

"Awesome! At what time can you come?"

"Hmm is 1:30 PM a good time?" I had to think about that.

"Sure! Well I have to go. Bye Ashley."

"Bye!"

And with that, I shut the phone and took a nap. I know, a nap at 8:10 PM sounds delusional. I was really tired from all the arguments earlier this day. By the time I woke up, I looked at my watch, and it said 10:19 PM. Since I had nothing else to do, I started reading a book my aunt gave me on the first day of school. I didn't have time to read it, so I decided to start on it today. It's called, "The Patron Saint of Butterflies" by Cecilia Galante. It seemed interesting. I read the book until 11:03 PM. It was a couple minutes after my bedtime, so I went downstairs; no one was there. I decided to go to my parents' room just to find them asleep already. _They must have been as tired as I was._ I went to the bathroom to take off my contacts and brush my teeth. After that, I opened the door to my room, and collapsed on my bed, not even bothering to put my book back in the bookshelf. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**Whooo! That must have been the longest chapter I've typed! Well, this is only chapter 4... -_-' Again, sorry I haven't updated the last few days. Oh! I do not own "1, 2, 3, 4" by the Plain White T's or "Patron Saint of Butterflies" by Cecilia Galante. I hope you guys liked this chapter! See you next time!**

**Roses-are-in-Bloom **


	5. Memories and Airplanes

**A/N: Hello people who love this story! :) Here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

_After that, I opened the door to my room, and collapsed on my bed, not even bothering to put my book back in the bookshelf. I shut my eyes and fell asleep._

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

"Mikayla! Breakfast is ready!" Huh? Morning already? I looked at the clock on my wall and it said 10:38 AM.

"Okay mom! I will be down in a minute!" I got out of my bed and went straight to the bathroom. I brushed and braided my hair. Then I put my contacts on and washed my hands. I noticed that I only had one pair of contacts left, and tomorrow was my monthly change of contacts. _I gotta tell my dad to get me more pairs of contacts. If I don't I will have to wear my glasses, and I hated those glasses. _I went back to my room and changed clothes. As soon as I was done, I went downstairs.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" By the time I said that, my stomach was already growling. _I didn't think I would be THAT hungry._

"Pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. I loved it when mom made pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon. It was my favorite.

My dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Mikayla, would you be a dear and please set up the table?" My mom's hands were full, so she couldn't do anything but cook.

"Sure mom." I went to the drawer next to the sink and got three forks. I set them on top of the rounded table. I got three cups from the dishwasher and set them in front of the forks. I had to go to the fridge to get the pitcher of orange juice, which we loved having every morning for breakfast. I set that in the middle of the table, and I told my mom that the table was set.

"Thank you, sweetie! Here is your dad's, mine, and yours." She said as she was handing me the plates. She took off her apron and put it away in the kitchen closet. I nudged my dad, who was too busy reading the newspaper, and told him that breakfast was ready.

"Wow, mom! This tastes delicious!" I was stuffing my mouth with her delicious food.

"She's right, Vanessa. This may be the best plate you have cooked your entire life." My dad looked at her and smiled. My mom smiled back.

"So Mikayla, at what time is Ashley coming?" My mom said as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"1:30 PM"

"That's in about two hours, Mikayla. Is your room clean?" My dad raised his eyebrow at me.

"Uhh...I kind of forgot about that, dad."

"Well, when you're done washing the dishes, you will clean your room." What? I had to wash the dishes? Well, I guess that's what I get for not cleaning my room since the first day of school.

"Okay." Before I knew it, we were done with breakfast and I started to throw away any scraps of food and wash the dishes. A plate slipped out of my hands and it shattered all over the floor. _CRAP!_

"Mikayla! Are you okay?" My mom was the first one to come. She saw the plate and looked at my hands very thoroughly.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. The plate just fell and shattered to pieces." I was trying to say that it the calmest way so my mom wouldn't freak out.

"Well, the good thing is you're not hurt. Go upstairs and clean your room. I will finish cleaning up around here."

"Thanks, mom!"

"Is everyone okay down there?" I turned around to see my dad at the top of the stairs, looking down on us.

"Yes, Lawrence. We are fine." My mom answered.

"I'm going to go clean my room now." I told my mom. She replied with a nod. I looked at the clock on the oven. 11:21 AM. _I better clean my room, and fast!_ I quickly ran upstairs to get it over with. I started with the floor. There were pieces of scrap paper from sketches that I had done days ago. I threw those in the trash. When I finished cleaning the floor, I had to make my bed. I put the book I was reading the night before back in the bookshelf. After that, I cleaned my desk, and finally, my dresser. Under so many papers, I found something that made my eyes start to tear up. It was a picture of Haruhi, Ashley, and I when we were eight years old.

It was my birthday. We spent it at the park's carnival. We were eating cotton candy while my mom took the picture. Haruhi and Ashley had the pink cotton candy, while I had the blue one. I looked on the back and it said, 'Happy Birthday Mikayla! I hope you had a great day with us. I know I did, and I hope we get to do this again next year. Sincerely, Haruhi. 3' I turned the picture around, and a tear fell on the picture. I quickly cleaned it so it wouldn't leave a mark. I put the picture back on my dresser and finished cleaning my room. By the time I was done, it was 12:44 PM. I had enough time to take a shower and get dressed before Ashley came. When I was done taking a shower and changing, it was 1:19 PM. Since it was almost time for Ashley to come, I took my phone downstairs and started watching TV until the doorbell rang. _Ding Dong! _I ran to the door excitedly. I couldn't wait for Ashley to help me pack for Japan.

"Mikayla! Hey!" Ashley pulled me into a hug.

"Ready to have the greatest day of your life?" She winked at me.

"Oh yeah!" We ran upstairs and I told my parents that Ashley was here. They told us to have fun.

"So, where should we start?" Ashley said, looking around my room, and she saw the picture.

"Oh my gosh, I remember this," she took the picture and carefully examined it, "This was your birthday party. We spent it at that carnival. I think your mom took this picture, but I don't remember. We had so much fun." When she was done talking, a moment of silence filled the room. I didn't want her to be sad, so I quickly changed the subject.

"We should start with my clothes!" Ashley jerked up as I said that. She put the picture back to where it was and walked over to my closet. I followed her, and we took all of our clothes out and stacked them on my bed.

"Are you really going to wear these clothes?" Ashley was pointing to clothes I had since I was ten. I wonder why I didn't throw those away.

"Umm, no. I don't know why I kept those clothes after all these years. Let me go downstairs and get a garbage bag." I was about to leave the room, until Ashley grabbed my arm.

"No! Wait! Is it okay if you can give all those clothes to my sister? Because honestly, other than our family, she looks up to you." As soon as Ashley finished saying that, I turned to face her. I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Sh-she looks up to me?" I stuttered as I asked that question.

"Of course! She says that she wished all three of us could be sisters." I shed a tear when Ashley said that.

"That better be a tear of joy." Ashley smiled at me and wiped the tear off my face.

"Don't worry, it is."

The entire time she was here, Ashley and I had fun packing all my stuff for Japan. I ended up with three big suitcases, one carry-on, and one personal bag for my laptop. She helped me frame the picture. After that, we wrapped it in bubble wrap so it won't break. I put that picture in my carry-on, so whenever I'm in a bad mood, I can just take it out and think of all the good memories the three of us had together. I had to separate and outfit, my toothbrush/toothpaste, contact case, and other personal items. I put those in my carry-on, too. When we were done packing everything, she and I had a decent goodbye.

"Mikayla, I will miss you so much, don't you ever forget that. I will e-mail you or call you on the weekends. Do you still have an 'oovoo' account?"

"Of course I do! We can video-chat on the weekends!" Ashley and I had this conversation while we were hugging each other. We both started to cry. We heard my parents come downstairs and we quickly wiped our tears from our faces.

"It was very nice of you to help our daughter pack for Japan, Ashley. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts." My mom said, and she hugged Ashley. My dad hugged her, also.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson." Ashley then faced me and hugged me again.

"Bye Mikayla." She walked out of the door and started walking home.

"Bye Ashley." I said in a whisper while I shed a tear. My dad started rubbing my arm.

"Mikayla, it's 5:43 PM. We need to be asleep by 6:00 PM and wake up at 1:30 AM. Our flight leaves at 2:50 AM, and our flight will take up to twelve hours. So, get ready for bed, please." My dad gave me all this information that I really needed to know. I nodded and headed straight upstairs. Since all the stuff in my bathroom was is my carry-on, I didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore; I was done by 5:55 PM. I took my PJs and the extra outfit out of my carry-on. I quickly changed into my PJs and set the extra outfit on the foot of my bed. I asked my parents what we were going to do with our furniture, and they said that the friend of my dad's boss paid for all of this. It was hard to believe, but we didn't spend any money on this move, other than the food we bought at the airport. I fell asleep, anxiously waiting for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~

_ But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find _

I woke up to the alarm on my phone. I changed, and put my PJs back in the carry-on. My parents were ready, and they were taking the suitcases into the trunk of the car. All of us got in, and my dad drove to the airport. While I was in the car, I took a nap. When I woke up, we were at the airport.

My mom got the cart that carries your suitcases from the front doors. Not too many people were at the airport, since it was 1:50 AM. When we dropped off our suitcases, we walked to our gate number. We waited five minutes before they called our flight. I took my carry-on and the bag for my laptop, and I followed my parents. I stood there, in front of the open door on the plane. _Well, here goes nothing._

**Yay! She's almost in Japan! Please review! Stick around this story to see what will happen next chapter! Bye!**

**Roses-are-in-Bloom**


	6. So We Meet Again

**A/N: You guys must be really excited for this chapter! This is the chapter in which Mikayla and her family arrive in Japan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

_I took my carry-on and the bag for my laptop, and I followed my parents. I stood there, in front of the open door on the plane. Well, here goes nothing. _

Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

"Ma'am? Ma'am? May you please step onto the plane? There are other passengers behind you waiting to come on board." I turned around to see the flight attendant waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I guess I was either too excited or too nervous to go to Japan. I went inside of the plane and made my way to my seat. My seat was in the middle of my mom and dad's. Since this was my first time on a plane, I paid close attention to the instructions. When we finally went into the air, my heart started to beat faster and faster. I took a nap on the plane. I fell asleep for about three hours. _Ugh, nine hours left._ I pulled my carry-on out from under my chair and got my iPod and headphones. Since there was no internet, I couldn't listen to the radio, so I just listened to my own music and played some games. During that time, we ate a big brunch. I got bored after two hours of playing games and listening to music, so I took out my book and continued reading it.

_This book is awesome!_ It was about two girls that were best friends ever since they were babies. Their names were Agnes and Honey. They both live at Mount Blessing, a religious commune. Agnes is a goody-two-shoes because she is always following the rules. Honey, however, is the exact opposite of her best friend. The two of them have adventures at the commune. My parents told me to put the book away. I had a confused look on my face.

"Huh, why?"

"Lean against your mother and look outside the window." _No way, are we in Japan already?_ I looked out the window, and I saw grass, buildings, roads, and parks. Wow, we are finally here. I looked down at my book, and I was halfway done. _Half of a book in seven hours, not bad._ I put my book away, but I hit my head on the seat in front of me.

"Ouch." I started rubbing my head. I suddenly heard a voice coming from the top of the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Japan in about five minutes, so I ask you all to put on your seat belts." When he finished talking, the seat belt light turned on, and I put on my seat belt. The plane started to shake and rattle. _Here we are_. We have arrived in Japan. A few minutes after the plane had stopped moving, everyone got up from their seats and started taking out their bags. My parents and I did the same. We all stood in a single file line and got out of the plane. After that, we walked to the baggage claim. When we had all of our suitcases, we took a taxi and headed to our new house. To my surprise, the taxi stopped at a condo.

"Dad, is this the right place?" I looked at all the condos.

"Only for now, Mikayla. After a few months of settling in, we will have enough money to afford a decent house, okay?" I smiled and nodded at him.

"But what about our furniture?" My parents were handling the luggage, and I was getting my suitcases.

"It's already in there." _I bet the boss's friend did all of this._ The taxi left, and all the suitcases were inside the condo. I took one look at the door. It said '204, Johnson'. I walked in there and went straight to my room. It was so much smaller than my room in California. There were only two bedrooms. One for me and one for my parents.

Unpacking everything took a couple of hours. It was around 5:00 PM on Tuesday. _Tuesday? Oh, that's right, the time changed, now that we're in Japan_. I finished setting up my room, with the framed picture on top of my dresser.

"Mikayla! Get dressed because our neighbors are coming to welcome us to Japan." Our neighbors? Oh well, I might as well get changed. I went to my closet to find some clothes. Since the weather was warm in Japan, I decided to put on a dark blue tank top, cut-off shorts, some flip-flops, and I tied my hair up in a bun.

"Okay dad, I'm ready." I was walking up to my dad, who was still changing. My mom was still changing, too.

_Ding Dong!_ I had to go get the door because my parents were not ready yet. As soon as I opened the door, I just stood there, frozen. _Could it be? No, it's not possible, or is it?_ After a few seconds of staring at the daughter and her mother? Father? _Must be a cross-dresser_.

"Hello! Come in." I led them to the couch in the living room. After a few minutes of awkward silence, my parents came out of their room and greeted the neighbors.

"Hello, Ryoji Fujioka." My dad started to shake his/her hand. Wait, Fujioka? That was Haruhi's last name. Come to think of it, this girl also looked a lot like Haruhi. It would seem rude if I asked her if she was Haruhi, so I just waited for her to introduce herself.

"Please, call me Ranka. That's what they call me at the transvestite bar I work at." So HE is a man, but he dresses like a woman. It's not a shock to me. There are a lot of transvestites in California.

"Nice to meet you, Ranka. My name is Vanessa Johnson, this is my husband, Lawrence Johnson, and this is our beautiful daughter, Mikayla Johnson." When my mom finished talking, the girl's eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you all. This is my daughter, Haruhi Fujioka." So it is her. I can't believe she is my neighbor. After all these years, we meet again.

"Why don't you girls go to Mikayla's room while we talk? Mikayla, is that okay?" My mom looked over at my shocked face.

"Uhh, sure. This way, H-haruhi." I haven't gotten used to saying that name, that I stuttered while I said her name. She followed me to my room, and when we got there, she started to cry as she pulled me into a hug.

"Mikayla! It's been so many years! I don't know if you remember me, but we were best friends ever since first grade." I can't believe she remembered me.

"Of course I remember you, Haruhi! How could I not? I have missed you so much!" We both pulled away from the hug and wiped away our tears. Haruhi looked around my room and saw the framed picture. She took the picture from my dresser.

"I can't believe you still have this." She put it back and sat down on one of the beanbags.

"Yeah, well I found it under some papers, so I decided to frame it." A moment of awkward silence filled the room, until I spoke up.

"So, how have you been? Is school alright?" I tried to make a conversation.

"School? Ugh, it's a long story." I could see a sweat drop from the side of her head.

"We have time, I mean my parents could talk with your dad for hours. They kind of have big mouths." Haruhi giggled a little bit.

"During the end of middle school, my teachers recommended me to apply for Ouran Academy. I guess you could say that I was the 'smarty-pants' of the school. I applied and got in the academy. The academy's filled with rich kids, but I only got in because of my scholarship. Now, I'm part of a host club."

"A host club? Isn't that where GUYS please GIRLS?" How could Haruhi be part of a host club?

"Yeah." I was so confused.

"But you're a girl..."

"I know." What the heck is going on?

"Okay, I am now officially confused. Can you please explain this to me?"

"Okay, so here's what happened. Since my mother passed away years ago, and my dad didn't start cross-dressing yet, I didn't have a 'feminine' touch. So, I started wearing boys' clothes, because they felt more comfortable," _Boys' clothes? _"But, the day before the first day of school, a boy in this neighborhood put gum in my hair. It was very difficult to get it out of long hair, so I decided to cut all of it. I also lost my contacts that day. Since I couldn't afford the uniform, I wore a sweater and pants on the first day of school, along with my square-shaped glasses. I was looking for a place to study, but all of the four libraries were full and loud. I found an abandoned music room, which was called 'Music Room #3'. I opened the door, and I found a host club. They had all mistaken me for a boy. Then, they started to weird me out, and I bumped into a vase. It fell down and shattered. It cost eight million yen. I didn'-"

"Wait, eight million yen. How many dollars is that?"

"Around $80,000"

"Oh my gosh! Okay, keep going."

"Right, as I was saying, I didn't have that kind of money. They decided I should pay with my body, so they made me a host. During that day, the host club found out I was a girl, well, everyone but Tamaki-senpai, who found out at the end of the day," I could see Haruhi blush a little bit, but then she kept talking, "So now, according to the Host Club, I'm a girl, but according to everyone else in the school, I'm a boy."

"Wow, that was a long story. Is your dad okay with that?"

"Surprisingly, yeah." Wow, what a story.

"Girls! Come here please!" We could hear my mom calling for us. We left my room and headed toward the living room.

"What happened mom?"

"Please sit down, we need to talk to you." I didn't know if I should be scared, or worried.

"Are we in trouble?" Haruhi took the words right out of my mouth.

"No, of course not! We wanted to ask you a favor, Haruhi."

"What's up?"

"Well, since our daughter is transferring to Ouran Academy Class 1-A tomorrow, is it okay if you show her around the school?"

"What? I'm going to go to Ouran Academy tomorrow?" How could this happen?

"Yes, dear. You will have most of your classes with Haruhi, so she could show you around the academy." I looked over at Haruhi, who had a blank expression on her face.

"Is that okay with you, Haruhi?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Sure! This is going to be great!"

Now, for some reason, I will be going to school with Haruhi.

**Yay! Mikayla and Haruhi met again! Now they are going to school! I bet you guys know what will happen in the next chapter ;) Bye!**

**Roses-are-in-Bloom**


	7. First Day of School

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I think you're going to like this chapter. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

_Now, for some reason, I will be going to school with Haruhi._

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

"Well, we better go now. It must have been such a busy day for you. It was so nice meeting you." Ranka stood up and shook my parents' hands.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Good-bye Mikayla, I will see you tomorrow." Haruhi and Ranka left and went back to their apartment.

Haruhi and her dad stayed here for about an hour. After they left, I went to my room to keep on reading my book. I read until 10:30 PM, which was my bedtime. I put my PJ's on, brushed my teeth, and took my contacts off. I headed back and fell on the bed. _So tomorrow is my first day at a rich kid's school, and Haruhi is in most of my classes. Come to think of it, I think I may like Japan now._

~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry, lord what are you doing to me? I have spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody, oh somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I woke up to the alarm on my phone. _I better get dressed. Wait, Haruhi said something about uniforms, but I don't have one. What am I going to do? _I walked to my mom and dad's room and woke them up. They just told me that after my first day of school, they would give me my uniform. After that, I quickly got dressed. I put on a lavender shirt with ¾ sleeves, shorts, and fancy shoes. On my arms, I had some bracelets that said, 'Love', 'Comfort', 'Character', and 'Dreams'. I also had on a purple headband that matched my shirt. I got my stuff ready and made myself a quick breakfast, buttered toast with ham. When I was done, I heard the doorbell ring. It must have been Haruhi because she and I had made plans the day before. We were both going to walk to school every day. I opened the door and we headed out the door, on our way to school. We kept walking and talking. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the school. It was huge!

"This is our school? It's so big!" I stared at the rose-colored academy.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on, I'll show you where your classes are." I closely followed behind her because I didn't want to get lost. She showed me a door that said, 'Class 1-A'.

"This will be our first class of the day. For the next six periods, we will have class together. However, for the last two, you will be on your own." Haruhi opened the door for me and the classroom was filled with boys wearing the same uniform as Haruhi, and the girls were wearing yellow, poofy dresses. The dresses seemed really uncomfortable.

"Okay, thanks." Haruhi led me to a seat. It was right in front of hers.

"Good morning Haruhi!" I could hear two voices from behind me call Haruhi. I turned around to see who they were. They were two identical twins. They both had red-orange hair and hazel eyes. They were kind of cute.

"Hi guys."

"So who's-"

"-your friend?" They finished each others sentences. As they asked that question, they pointed at me. Haruhi looked at me and told me to stand up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Mikayla. Mikayla, this is Hikaru and Kaoru." So their names are Hikaru and Kaoru. Nice names.

"So which one is which?" The twins had a smirk on their face after I asked that. I didn't know what was going to happen. Out of nowhere, they got green hats, put them on their heads, and posed for something.

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" For some reason, a lot of girls surrounded us. _What are they doing? _They switched places for about five seconds, holding on to their hats.

"So which one is Hikaru?" They asked me, with smiles on their faces.

"Excuse me?" Did they really want me to guess which one is which? I just met them, for goodness sakes!

"Come on guys, stop bothering her. She just met you, so how do you expect her to tell you apart?" Thank god Haruhi was backing me up.

"We were just having a little fun, Haruhi." The twin on the left said.

"Besides, I think we have made a good first impression on the new girl." The twins leaned close in on my face, causing me to faintly blush. _Oh my god, what are they doing?_ The teacher came in. I was relieved. _Whew, saved by the bell- uhh teacher, I guess._

"Okay class, settle down. We have a new student today, and her name is Mikayla Johnson. Mikayla, would you please stand up?" I stood up, as the teacher said, "Mikayla, would you mind telling us about yourself?" I shook my head, "So what do you like to do?"

"I like reading, drawing, and writing poems. Oh, and I love singing. My parents say I'm a good singer, but I just think I'm average."

"Thank you, Mikayla. Now class, today, we will be learning about the," The teacher started the lesson, and everyone else started taking notes. I took some notes, too. The bell rang, and it was time for our next class.

"Hey Haruhi, those twins won't be in class with us all day, right?" I was worried about this, I thought they were weirdos. I mean, who hits on a girl on her first day of school?

"Uhh, yeah...about that..." I could see Haruhi sweat-drop. Oh no, this means something bad.

"Oh no."

"I checked your schedule, and during sixth period, the four of us have class together."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"I'm not finished. Since sixth period, you will have the rest of your classes with Hikaru and Kaoru." _WHAT? NO!_

"Sounds like Mikayla is going to be-"

"-our new friend." I could hear both of those voices behind me.

"Ahh! You guys, don't scare us like that!" Haruhi sneered at them.

"We're sorry Haruhi, but we just couldn't help but hear that Mikayla has her last three classes with us." The twin on the left stated.

"Besides, it would be such a shame for a pretty girl like her to get lost in a school like this." The twin on the right came toward me. I quickly backed away, trying not to blush.

"Okay, okay. Why don't we talk about this during sixth period? I mean, we're going to be late for class." I tried to stop this whole conversation. Luckily, it worked.

"Okay. Bye Haruhi. Bye Mikayla." The twins headed to their own classes. _Thank god! _

"Okay Haruhi, can you please explain why those twins were all over me, especially the one on the right?"

"Oh, them. You see, they are part of the host club." Haruhi and I took our seats, waiting for our next class to begin.

"Well, that explains it." The teacher came in and he told us to work in partners for our new project. Obviously, Haruhi and I chose to be partners. Today, all we were supposed to do was research. It was easy, and since we were done early, Haruhi and I started talking.

"So I saw you blush when Hikaru leaned close to you." Haruhi almost chuckled as she said that.

"Me? Blush? No way." I tried to deny what Haruhi had said, but it was impossible, because I did blush.

"Mikayla..."

"Oh come on, like you wouldn't blush if a boy was THAT close to you." I tried to prove a point.

"Hmm, true, true." Haruhi put her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking of something. Second period went by fast. Third, fourth and fifth period flew by even faster. Haruhi and I left our fifth period class, on our way to sixth period.

"Are you ready for this, Mikayla?" Haruhi knew what was going to happen as soon as we stepped into the classroom.

"I don't even know. All I know is that I want to get this over with." We both nodded our heads and walked into the room. There they were, sitting in the same seats they were sitting at during first period.

"Hey Kaoru, look who's here." The twin on the right said, with a smirk.

"Hey guys." Haruhi sat down between them, and I sat in front of her. I could see the twins looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Okay, look. If both of you want the three of us to be friends, then you are going to HAVE to tell me which one is which. No games, you guys." I tried whispering, so the teacher couldn't hear me.

"How about we do this during lunch? The teacher should dismiss us any moment." They both said.

"Fine." I turned back around to the teacher.

"Okay class, it is now time for lunch. I will see you in forty-five minutes." I followed Haruhi to the lunch room. The twins were right behind us. We got to the lunch room, and the four of us sat together. It was my first day, so I didn't have money to buy lunch. Haruhi shared her lunch with me.

"Can you tell me which one is which? Please?" I started begging. It drove me crazy that I didn't know which twin was which.

"I'm Kaoru." The twin on the left said.

"So that means you must be Hikaru." I pointed to the twin on the right.

"That's right." He said with a smile. I better keep my eye on Hikaru and Kaoru. At that time, I could tell them apart by their voices. I wanted to tell them apart by their personalities. We all started talking, and I could start telling them apart. Kaoru is a respectful person, whereas his brother is immature. Lunch was over. _Great, now I have two more classes with them._ I followed behind them. Once again, they sat in the same order as they sat earlier. _Uhh, I guess I will sit in between them._

"Is it okay if I sit here?" The twins looked at each other and smirked.

"Sure." They said at the same time. I don't know how, but neither of them bothered me for the last classes of the day. When I was about to go get my uniform, one of the twins stepped in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Hikaru, and he had a weird smile on his face. _Wait, if this is Hikaru, where is Kaoru?_ I felt someone from behind me and hugged my waist.

"You're not leaving us," It was Kaoru, "because we decided that you are going to be our new toy."

"What? No way!" I tried to pull away from Kaoru, but he held me closer, and Hikaru leaned closer to me.

"If you don't want to be our toy, then why don't you come visit 'Music Room #3' tomorrow afternoon?" I felt my cheeks burning as I nodded my head. After their whole 'host' act, the twins walked away, with their hands in their pockets. I started to think, _Wait, didn't Haruhi tell me that 'Music Room #3' was where the host club was? Ugh, I'm gonna have to go there in order to avoid being Hikaru and Kaoru's toy. So I guess tomorrow, I'm going to meet the host club._

**Hmm...so Mikayla is going to visit the host club...where shall this lead to? Please R&R! **

**Roses-are-in-Bloom**


	8. What's Happening?

**A/N: Hello people! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

_Wait, didn't Haruhi tell me that 'Music Room #3' was where the host club was? Ugh, I'm gonna have to go there in order to avoid being Hikaru and Kaoru's toy. So I guess tomorrow, I'm going to meet the host club._

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

I just stood there, shocked at what just happened. After a few seconds of standing there, I had realized that I had to get my uniform. Once I got it, I called my mom and told her why I was late. She said it was fine, and told me that lunch was in the microwave. On my way home, I started humming a song that I really liked. I saw the apartments and started walking faster because I was starving. I walked to our apartment and got the key out of my pocket. I opened the door and went straight to the microwave.

"Mom, I'm home!" She must have been somewhere else. I mean, she wasn't in the living room, where she usually was.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

God, I hated that sound. That's the reason why I always stood next to the microwave all these years. I got my plate out and started eating at the table in the kitchen. _Hmm, I wonder...instead of pleasing girls at that host club, what do they do? It must be so boring._ I finished eating my food, and I went to take a bath after a long, tiring day. When I finished taking a bath, I did my homework, which wasn't that much. Then, I tried to finish my book, but I forgot something. Before I could stay after school tomorrow, I had to get permission from my mom.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I stay after school tomorrow?"

"Sure! Just make sure you call me when you're on your way home, okay?"

"Okay, thanks mom!" Finally, that was lifted off my shoulders. Now, I could finish my book. I took the book out of the bookshelf and finished reading it. It ended with a big surprise, though. It was kind of hard to understand, but it made sense. I sketched until my bedtime, and I went to bed. As I was on my bed, I was thinking, _I wonder what's going to happen when I meet this 'Host Club' because if the guys are like Hikaru and Kaoru, I better be prepared._

~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~

I felt someone poking me.

"Mikayla, wake up." I heard someone familiar say.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled to whoever was poking me, it was probably my mom.

"But school starts in twenty-five minutes, and we're going to be late." I recognized the voice. It was Haruhi. I jerked up from my bed.

"Ahhh! Twenty-five minutes? Why didn't my alarm wake me up?" I looked over at my phone, and I noticed it was dead.

"You have to get ready and have breakfast in ten minutes." Haruhi looked at her watch to make sure how many minutes I had left.

"No worries, I can do this." I tried my best to do everything fast, and somehow, I got everything done in seven minutes. I didn't have time to brush my hair, so I just tied it up in a bun. _Just as I suspected, this uniform is so uncomfortable_. Fortunately, Haruhi and I made it to school on time. Amazingly, we had extra time to talk a little during first class.

"So have you thought about your decision?" I shuddered as I heard those two similar voices speak in sync.

"Huh? What decision?" Haruhi looked so confused.

"Hikaru and Kaoru blackmailed me. They said that if I don't visit the host club today, I will be their new toy." The flashback of what happened yesterday ran through my head.

"Guys, you can't just do that to someone." Haruhi seemed to understand what I was going through.

"Come on, we just wanted her to come to the host club." The twins said, yet again, in sync.

"Well, you could have just asked me, 'Hey Mikayla, would you like to come to the host club one day?' Seriously, it's not that hard."

"Yes, we could have done that,-"

"-but that's no fun." _Shouldn't this get boring to some people sooner or later?_

"So are you coming, or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming, okay?" The twins had a happy look on their face.

"Great!" The teacher came in, and class started. I didn't do much on the other classes of the day. Near the end of fifth period, I had to go to the bathroom. I told Haruhi I would meet her and the twins in sixth period class. When I got into the bathroom, I didn't notice a puddle of water, and I slipped on it. I hit my head on the floor and my hair got totally messed up. _Ouch!_ I tried looking for my hair tie, but I couldn't find it anywhere. After using the bathroom, I didn't have time to fix my hair. This meant I had to go to sixth period with messy hair. I made my way to the class. _Let the criticizing begin._ I walked to my seat, with everyone in the class staring at me.

"Oh my god. Mikayla, what happened to you?" Haruhi looked at me, head to toe. She was in shock.

"It's a long story, can we talk about it at the host club?" I had an annoyed look on my face.

"Sure." Just like the other classes, I didn't do much in sixth period. Oddly enough, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't say a word to me during the last two classes. I couldn't find any of them when school ended, so I decided to look for the place myself. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found it. When I opened the door, all these rose petals were flying at me.

"Welcome!" I saw seven boys in the center of the music room. Haruhi and the twins were there, of course. There was a really tall boy with gray eyes. Right next to him was a...err...elementary school boy? Wait, he's in Ouran Academy, so he must be a high school boy...it's very confusing. Anyways, another boy with glasses and a black notebook stood to the side of the host club. In the middle of the group, there was a boy with blond hair, and he had violet eyes. I decided to walk in and talk to Haruhi. Before I could even step into the room, blondie came toward me with a white rose and sweet-talked me.

"What a young and beautiful lady. What is your name, my darling?" _Oh my god. This guy acts just like Hikaru and Kaoru. If everyone in here acts like these weirdos, then this will be like surviving hell._

"Her name is Mikayla Johnson." The boy with the glasses spoke up while I backed away from blondie.

"Uhh, how did you know my name?" Could Haruhi have told him about me? It's not like her, though.

"Could you guys stop freaking her out? Instead of randomly speaking up to her, why don't you guys introduce yourselves? Sorry about that, Mikayla." Haruhi tried to calm me down, and it kind of worked.

"Very well, Haruhi. I'm Kyoya Ootori." I turned around to see the guy with the glasses say that. _He must be one of those 'know-it-all's._

"Hi Mikay-chan! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! This is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori." _So he IS a high school boy, and the tall guy is always following him everywhere._

"So I guess that leaves me, then. I'm Tamaki Suoh. I guess you could say that I'm the king of this host club." This guy could be even weirder than the twins.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Hikaru asked me.

"Yeah, you look like you just got out of bed." Kaoru finished what Hikaru started.

"Long story short, I fell in the bathroom, and I lost my hair tie. Now, I look like a mess."

"Looks like you need a makeover!" The twins took out bags of makeup.

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you guys anywhere near my face. Haruhi, could you please help me?" Everyone but Haruhi was shocked.

"Why would Haruhi help you, I mean you should really get a girl to help you. Haruhi is a boy, of course." Blondie, uhh I mean Tamaki, was acting all nervously and speaking very fast.

"But I know Haruhi is a girl. I'm not an idiot." The twins lunged at me and dragged me to another room against my will.

"How do you know-"

"-that Haruhi is a girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru started interrogating me.

"We have been best friends since we were kids! Now let go of me!" I was struggling, trying to escape the twins' grasp.

"Okay, fine."

"We believe you." They let go of me. Finally!

"Good, now can you please take me back to the host club?" I looked around, but no one was there. _Where did they disappear to? I guess I will have to go there by myself, again._ I went inside the music room again, but everyone was busy with their 'clients', so I told Haruhi that I would be exploring the garden outside. She said it was okay.

I left the room and went outside. I found the rose garden, and I started to wander around. I found a table, surrounded by flowers. I sat down and started thinking about things.

~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~

"Well, all of our clients are gone, so Mikayla should be back by now. Where is she?" Haruhi was looking around the room, but she couldn't find her.

"Mikayla has gone missing! Men, we are to search and not stop until Mikayla is found!" Once again, the boss overreacted.

"Oh no! Mikay-chan is missing? She could be hurt! We have to find her!" Honey-senpai started to yell.

"Okay, okay we will go look for her." I guess Haruhi couldn't take everyone screaming, so all of us went to go look for her. Since the garden was huge, all of us split up, even Kaoru and I. It was kind of hard for us, but we had to find Mikayla. I kept on looking, until I heard someone singing.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years._

_There was only you and me._

_We were young and wild and free._

_Now, nothing can take you away from me._

_We've been down that road before, but that's over now._

_You keep me coming back for more._

_Baby, you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. _

_It isn't to hard to see, we're in heaven._

I couldn't recognize the song, but I knew for a fact that it was Mikayla. I walked closer, but I tripped on a branch, which caused me to fall on Mikayla.

"Ouch!"

"Hey! What do you think you-" Mikayla started rubbing her head, and opened her eyes. When she saw me, she faintly blushed. I could feel my cheeks burn a little. _Am I blushing? It can't be...what's happening to me?_

**Stop! This chapter will be continued in a few days :) Please R&R! **


	9. Garden Maze

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Just so you guys know, since school is starting, I'm only going to update once a week :( Here is chapter 9! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

"_Hey! What do you think you-" Mikayla started rubbing her head, and opened her eyes. When she saw me, she faintly blushed. I could feel my cheeks burn a little. 'Am I blushing? It can't be...what's happening to me?'_

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

_Why is Hikaru on top of me? Am I blushing? Is he blushing too? What just happened? _Hikaru, who was extremely red, got back up and started stammering.

"Uhh, I-I am so- I didn't m-mean to- It w-was an-" He took a deep breath and continued talking.

"It was an accident, I swear!" He was still blushing a little bit. I was just sitting there, doing nothing. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"It's okay, it was just an accident. What are you doing here anyways? And where is the rest of the host club?" _But really, what was he doing here? And why isn't Kaoru here? Aren't the both of them always together?_

"Well, there weren't any more clients, so Haruhi figured that you would have been back by now. But, since you didn't come, all of us came and started to look for you. As a matter of fact, we better go look for them now." Hikaru was about to go find them, but he turned around.

"Aren't you coming along?" He gave me one of those smiles.

"Yeah." He gestured me to the exit and we started talking.

"You know, you are a really good singer." That caused me to stop walking, and stare into the ground. _'You know, you are a really good singer,'._ That kept running through my head.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

"Mikayla, would you be a dear and sing to me, please?" I was thirteen years old when my parents and I visited my Great-Aunt Margaret. She suffered from a brain tumor.

"Sure, auntie. What would you like me to sing?"

"Homeless Heart." My aunt gave me a weak smile and started closing her eyes.

_Lonesome, stranger, with a crowd around you. I see who you are._

_You joke, they laugh, 'till the show is over. Then you fall so hard._

_If you're needing a soul-to-soul connection, I'll run to your side._

_When you're lost in the dark, when you're out in the cold, when you're looking for something that resembles your soul, when the wind blows your house of cards, I'll be a home to your homeless heart._

When I was done singing, my aunt opened her eyes and smiled.

"You are a really good singer, Mikayla." After she said that, a machine started beeping and doctors rushed into the room. They asked us to leave the room. By that time, I was crying. I didn't know what was going to happen to her. I started singing to myself.

_I'll be a home, to your homeless heart._

Tears kept running down my face as I kept hearing conversations from the hospital room. Everything was quiet, and a doctor came out.

"I am so sorry, but I have bad news." I felt my heart beat faster and faster and faster.

"Did she pass away?" Since my dad was her nephew, I bet he was the one worried the most.

"Fortunately, no. She is now in a coma. We will try to do the best we can." When he said that, I felt my heart stop. My mom or dad didn't have any brothers or sisters, so I had no cousins. Before I had met Ashley and Haruhi, my great-aunt was the one I could rely on. Now that she was in a coma, I was even more worried than before. My parents or I didn't hear anything about her in the last couple of years.

~~~~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Mikayla. Are you okay?" I guess Hikaru saw the tears that were dropping down my face. I quickly rubbed them off.

"Yeah, let's just go find everyone else." It seemed like he had a worried look on his face. After a few minutes of walking, my head started to hurt. I don't know why, but I felt lightheaded. I had a killer migraine from all of this heat. At this moment, I want to be alone. This isn't the first time I had a migraine. One day in California, when the temperatures were rising, it was as hot as right now. When someone tried to make me feel better, I would usually bark at them.

"Do you want a glass of water"

"No, I'm fine." Gosh, this migraine is one of the worst ones I've ever had.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you need a glass of water." Is he seriously asking me again?

"Did you not hear me the first time? I do not want water!"

"You seem like you NEED water, Mikayla."

"Ugh! You're so annoying! I don't need a freaking glass of water! Just leave me alone!" This was what I meant when I said, 'I would usually bark at them,'.

"Look, there's no need to yell, I just asked you if you wanted a glass of water!"

"And if you would have heard me, then you would understand that I. DON'T. WANT. WATER!" I was clenching my fists, I did this only when I was really irritated.

"Well fine! I guess you're not getting water now!"

"I didn't want water in the first place! You know what, I'm leaving. I will be at that table, looking for some shade. Not that you care!"

"You're right! I don't!" After that, I turned around and walked away.

~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~

_God! Why did she get annoying all of a sudden? All I did was ask her if she wanted a glass water! She's so cranky!_ My phone started ringing. It was the boss.

**Me: What's the matter boss?**

**Tamaki: Did you find her yet?**

**Me: Err...well, sort of.**

**Haruhi: What do you mean sort of? **_Why is Haruhi on the phone? Ohh, this must be a 7-way phone conversation. Wait, is that even possible? Oh well._

**Honey: Is Mikay-chan okay?**

**Me: I don't think so, she seemed very cranky.**

**Kyoya: Well, the temperatures are high today.**

**Mori: Yeah.**

**Haruhi: Well, high temperatures make Mikayla yell at people.**

**Me: So that explains why she yelled at me.**

**Kaoru: Hikaru, are you okay? **

**Me: Yes.**

**Haruhi: We have to find Mikayla.**

**Me: Oh, right! She said that she was going to go to that table.**

**Tamaki: Then we will go there!**

**Haruhi: Okay.**

**Kyoya: We better hurry.**

**Honey: We're coming for you Mikay-chan!**

**Mori: Yeah.**

**Kaoru: Don't worry, Hikaru. I'm sure Mikayla is fine.**

**Me: Bye guys.**

I clicked the phone shut and thought about what Kaoru said._ What if she's not okay? Will it be my fault? I was only trying to help her. I didn't know that high temperatures made her cranky. I do hope we find her._ I was also wondering something else. When I told her that she was a good singer, why did she stop walking and began to cry? I was trying to compliment her, not make her sad. I sat on a bench and began to think. After a few minutes, I heard a noise behind me. It was everyone else.

"So which way did she go?" Haruhi was the first one to speak up, probably because she was the most worried.

"That way." I pointed to where Mikayla ran off. Everyone walked that way, and Kaoru stopped and looked at me.

"Are you coming?" He reached his hand out for mine.

"Yeah." I took his hand and we kept walking.

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name.

"Mikayla, wake up." I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I rubbed them for a while, until I saw the host club staring at me. Everyone was there, except Hikaru. The one who was calling my name was Haruhi.

"Mikayla, are you okay?" I stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uhh, what happened?" I rubbed my head and started looking around. _How did I get here? _

"Well, because it was so hot, you came here and fell asleep." Haruhi explained to me what happened.

"Yeah, not to mention you yelling at me." Hikaru spoke up and everyone looked at him with a 'you-moron-why-did-you-say-that?' look.

"I yelled at you?" _Oh no, I just remembered. When it gets really hot, I tend to yell and bark at people. _But I wondered, _How come I don't remember anything about that?_

"Yeah, a lot." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at me.

"Hikaru, don't be mad at her. She couldn't help it." Kaoru tried to not make him mad, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just go home now?" He pulled away from Kaoru and walked away.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I tried to apologize to Hikaru, but he was already far away.

"Don't worry, Mikayla. He is like that, sometimes. He'll be fine tomorrow." Kaoru looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Haruhi, can I borrow your phone to call my parents?"

"I already did, and they said that you should better get home now." Kyoya said that as he pushed up his glasses.

"Uhh, okay. Thanks...I guess." Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Kaoru walked to their limos. I guess that was their ride home.

"Come on, Mikayla. Let's go." Haruhi and I got our stuff, and walked to our apartments.

It was already late by the time I got home, and I didn't have any homework. So I changed clothes and jumped into bed, hoping that the next day, Hikaru will not be mad at me anymore.

**Done! I am so sorry I didn't get to update in the past few days, but school is starting on Monday D: Please review and leave any suggestions!**

**Roses-are-in-bloom**


	10. Just Accept It

**A/N: Hey guys! It's my birthday today! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME :) So as I said in the previous chapter, I will only be updating every weekend or so. I've noticed that everyone is sticking by and reviewing every chapter! That's really AWESOME, but it would be even MORE AWESOME if you guys show this to your friends! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

_It was already late by the time I got home, and I didn't have any homework. So I changed clothes and jumped into bed, hoping that the next day, Hikaru will not be mad at me anymore._

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

I woke up and got ready for school. Haruhi rang the doorbell, and we were on our way to school.

"Haruhi, do you like Tamaki-senpai?" She stood there, frozen, like a statue. After a few seconds, she shook her head and continued walking.

"What are you talking about? As if I would like senpai, I mean he's so..." She kept babbling, but I knew from the look in her eyes that she felt something for him.

"Haruhi, I've known you since the first grade. I know how you act when you like someone."

"And how would you know that?" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you remember your first crush, Ricky Guerrera?" She nodded her head and I kept on talking.

"When you're around Tamaki-senpai, you act just like you acted around Ricky."

"How?" Oh my gosh, she is so hopeless.

"You always acted sarcastic, kept on insulting him, and you act cool and composed."

"I always act cool and composed around everybody."

"But it was different with Ricky."

"It was?" I face-palmed.

"Never mind. Look, we're here."

We entered the academy. Haruhi and I went to our classroom and sat down. Like always, the twins were right behind us.

"Hey Haruhi! Hi Mikayla!" Kaoru was always so cheerful.

"Well you seem happy today, Kaoru." Haruhi said in a flat tone.

"Hey Kaoru." I looked over at Hikaru to see if he was going to say anything. _I guess he really is mad._ Nothing important happened during the next few classes. Hikaru, Kaoru, and I decided that we were going to walk to the host club together. My parents let me stay after school on a regular basis. It got too quiet, so I broke the silence.

"Come on, Hikaru. Why won't you let me apologize? You don't have to be a jerk and just ignore me all day." I could see a smirk on his face. I looked over at Kaoru and he had the exact same smirk.

"Uhh, what's going on around here?" Both of them started to laugh. _Laugh? Why would they laugh?_

"Hahaha, you're so cute!" Hikaru told me, which made me blush.

"Cute?"

"Yeah, cute!"

"Why?"

"Because you actually thought that I was mad at you." _They planned that? _

"You idiots! Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Well, haven't you noticed?" Kaoru began a sentence, and I had a feeling that Hikaru was going to end it.

"You're our toy."

"What? I am NOT your toy! That's why I came here yesterday in the first place! You said I wasn't going to be your toy if I came here, and I did."

"Well, we lied."

"You are so going to get it!" I chased the twins down the hallway, until they made a turn and I slipped on the floor. I'm such a clumsy person. I got up and walked the rest of the way to the host club.

"Jerks...thinking I'm their toy...playing with me...such brats." I kept mumbling to myself until I entered the room. Oddly, it was empty.

"How come there's no one here?" I looked around, but the only people that were here were just Haruhi and the twins.

"There you are, Mikayla. Senpai is home sick, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are at a judo match, and Kyoya-senpai had some business to take care of with his father." Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were sitting at the table in the middle of the room. I chose to go over there and sit with them.

"Hey Mikayla, when are we coming over to your house?" I was shocked as they said those words.

"W-what? Why?"

"Why not?" They both looked over at me with a smirk and it was annoying.

"Because I said so. You will not come over to my house."

"Aww. Please?" Hikaru begged with some sort of puppy dog eyes.

"No." Kaoru did the same thing Hikaru did.

"Pretty please?" I gotta admit, they were kind of cute, but that was not convincing enough.

"No means no." They begged even more, until I broke down.

"Fine! You can come over, only IF you promise not to be a pain. Oh, and Haruhi, you have to come too." Haruhi jerked up and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Okay, only because I don't trust these two guys."

"Great. So come over tomorrow and you can stay for an hour or so." Both of their faces lit up and they smiled at me.

"Awesome. See you tomorrow!" They took their bags, and left. Haruhi and I left a couple of minutes later. I had to get ready for tomorrow when Hikaru and Kaoru come over. _Hmm, I wonder what mischievous thing they will do this time._

~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~

Kaoru and I left the academy, with a happy look on our faces, now that Mikayla let us come over to her house tomorrow. We got into the limo, and we began to talk on our way home.

"So Hikaru, I think Mikayla kind of likes you." When those words escaped Kaoru's mouth, I blushed a little bit.

"Psh what? No she doesn't..." I tried to avoid this as much as possible.

"Sure she does, I can tell. When you called her cute, I saw her blush. Don't pretend you didn't see her." _Could it be true? Could she like me?_

"Okay, fine. But that doesn't mean I like her back." I think I made my point clear, until Kaoru opened his mouth once more.

"I never said you did, Hikaru." _Oh, crap! I just blew it! But wait, I don't like her, do I? Gah, why is this so confusing?_

"Well, I don't." I crossed my arms and turned the other way.

"Hikaru, you know you can tell me anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you like Mikayla. Why are you trying to hide it? Just accept it." Could what he have said be true? But how did this happen so fast?

"Is it really that obvious?" I looked at him, but he was staring out the window.

"Hikaru, you have to remember that I'm your twin brother. I know you better than anyone else. It may not be obvious to anyone else, but it was crystal clear for me." I guess he was right. If I did like her, I had to accept the facts.

"Does this bother you?" If I knew my little brother, he would always be worried about me.

"As long as there is a place in your heart for me, I'm okay with whatever you're okay with." I gave him a hug and looked deep into his eyes.

"There will always be a place for you in my heart, Kaoru." He smiled at me, and we got out of the limo. It was already late, so we went to bed and desperately waited for the next day.

**Done! Yay! Hikaru likes Mikayla! :D Things are going to start to get interesting...(: Sorry for the not-so-long chapter, but I was LOADED with school work :( Bye-bye!**

**Roses-are-in-Bloom**


	11. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry for not updating the last thousand weeks! :( School is so complicated! :/ Not to mention all the "drama"...anyways... here's chapter 11! (Wow, 11 chapter already? :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

"_There will always be a place for you in my heart, Kaoru." He smiled at me, and we got out of the limo. It was already late, so we went to bed and desperately waited for the next day._

~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~

"Hikaru, wake up. We have to go to school." I felt Kaoru nudging me. I woke up and quickly got dressed.

"So Hikaru, are you excited for today?" He winked at me and I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah. We are going to go to Mikayla's house today." We went downstairs, had breakfast, and left in our limo to go to school. After a couple of minutes, we came across the school. We got out of the limo, put our stuff away, and went to our first class of the day. For some reason, my heart started to beat faster and faster. Was this because of Mikayla? Jeez, I only like her, it's not like I'm in LOVE with her. Hmm, love. I don't like that word. If you use it incorrectly, it could change your whole life. And if you use it without thinking, you can make a promise that you won't be able to keep. I tried to forget about the whole 'love' thing and to just pray that the day doesn't go by slow. Lucky for me, it didn't. Kaoru and I waited for Mikayla and Haruhi so we could walk with them.

"Hey guys. So just follow us and we will be there in about twenty minutes." Kaoru and I closely followed behind them. Mikayla was right, for it did take us twenty minutes to get to her house. The place looked familiar. Yep, I have definitely seen this place before. We walked up some steps and Mikayla gestured us to the door. Now I remember this place. This is where Haruhi lives. Haha, we had some pretty good times last time we came here. It put a smile on my face as I had these sudden flashbacks.

"You're staring off into space, Hikaru. Is something wrong?" All the flashbacks disappeared when I heard Mikayla's voice.

"No, everything's fine."

"Okay. Well, come on in." I walked into her apartment. Kaoru followed close behind me. Her place looked just like Haruhi's.

"So, Mikayla. When are we going into your room?" I hope she doesn't yell at me, but if I know her well enough, she probably will.

"Excuse me? You are NOT going in my room." There was that temper that she had.

"Well, why not?"

"'Cause I said so."

"...Can we go there now?"

"Can you stop bothering her, Hikaru? Seriously, if she doesn't want you to go into her room, then stop asking her." Huh, Haruhi is fighting for Mikayla. Not surprising.

"Well okay. I just wanted to see her room. I wasn't going to do anything wrong." I tried to mumble under my breath so no one heard me. Mikayla got up and sighed.

"Fine, you guys can come to my room. Just try not to destroy it." Kaoru took one look at me, and we both barged into her room. Problem is, we didn't know what room it was, so we had to wait for Haruhi and Mikayla to come. Mikayla showed us which room was hers and we got it. It was cramped, but that's because she lives in an apartment. I found some bean bags in a corner of her room and I sat there. So did Kaoru. Haruhi and Mikayla sat on the bed and things were quiet for a few seconds until I spotted a picture on her dresser. I wanted to get a closer look at it. _Is this Haruhi and Mikayla when they were little? They look almost the same, well except for the fact that Haruhi has shorter hair._

"So I see you found the picture. Before you ask anything, yes that is us when we were little. It was my birthday party and I went to the carnival with Haruhi and Ashley." Kaoru came up behind me and looked at the picture as well.

"I'm guessing Ashley is the girl with blond hair."

"That's right, Kaoru."

"So how come we've never heard about her?" Kaoru sure seemed to have some sort of interest in this girl. But, who wouldn't? I mean, she has been Haruhi and Mikayla's childhood friend. Maybe we do need to know more about her.

"You see, she lives in America. Before Haruhi moved back to Japan, Haruhi was living in the United States for a couple of years. Ashley and I were already best friends when Haruhi moved there, and since Haruhi's mom had just passed away, Ashley and I thought that she could really use a friend. And we have been best friends ever since." Was Mikayla crying?

"Mikayla, what's wrong? Is it because you miss her?" I was worried about her. Now that I think about it, she just moved here a couple of days ago. It would be normal for her to miss Ashley.

"Yeah." She wiped her tear away. There was a long silence, until Kaoru spoke up once again.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Wow, you guys didn't really think this through, did you?" It seemed as though Haruhi had an irritated look on her face.

"No, I guess not." Kaoru and I spoke in unison, like always.

"Of course." Everyone looked at each other for a few minutes, until an idea came to my mind.

"Why don't we talk about something?"

"What's there to talk about?" Mikayla looked at me, but she still seemed sad. Silence quickly filled the room as no one replied. It stayed that way for a couple of minutes, until we heard a woman's voice call out.

"Guys? Do you want something to eat?" As soon as we heard this, Kaoru and I ran out the door screaming, "FOOD!" Whereas Haruhi and Mikayla shook their heads and took their time to get to the kitchen. We sat down and started to eat. Mikayla's mom cooks so well! I loved it!

"Wow, mom. I didn't know you could cook this well!" Mikayla, somehow, seemed impressed.

"Oh, haha. You see, I didn't make this...I ordered take out!" Mikayla returned to her regular face expression. Once we were all done eating, Mikayla asked us if we wanted dessert.

"But I thought you said your mom wasn't that good with desserts." Haruhi mentioned.

"Yes, my mom. Not my dad. He's amazing with desserts, especially chocolate." Oh, how I loved chocolate! I couldn't wait to eat it again! Mikayla told us to sit down on the couch and she went to the kitchen to open the fridge. She got out a tray of chocolate that looked delicious! She placed it on a mini-table in her living room so we could all eat whenever we wanted. We watched television and talked about stuff. About 20 minutes later, the chocolate was gone, and we thanked Mikayla's mom for the meal. We also thanked her dad for the dessert. They said it was no problem. It was already 5:28 pm. _Wow, time went by really fast._ Our mom said that we could only stay until 7:00 pm, so we still had plenty of time to hang out. We were talking until we got interrupted by a doorbell.

"Huh, I wonder who it could be." Mikayla and Haruhi stood up and went for the door. Once she opened it, there was a girl standing there. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I have seen her before. Haruhi and Mikayla stood there like statues. No one said a word. What's going on?

**MWAHAHAHAHA :D Again, sorry for not updating the last few weeks. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Roses-are-in-Bloom**


	12. I have an idea

**A/N: Hey guys...now I know that I didn't update in a few months, and I am so sorry about that! :/ I guess school caught up with me -_- But you can think of the first 11 chapters as the "first season"! I left you guys with a cliffhanger last time, and I know you must be excited to find out what happens. So here it is. By the way, all phone numbers in here are fake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

"_Huh, I wonder who it could be." Mikayla and Haruhi stood up and went for the door. Once she opened it, there was a girl standing there. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I have seen her before. Haruhi and Mikayla stood there like statues. No one said a word. What's going on?_

~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~

There was a girl, with blonde hair, carrying bags outside the door. I was really confused because I have no idea who this girl is. I turned my head to look at Mikayla and Haruhi, who seemed to have tears running down their faces. They were also smiling. I looked over my shoulder and Kaoru had a confused look, just like mine. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the girl with the blond hair ran into the living room and hugged Mikayla and Haruhi.

"I can't believe you're here! I have missed you so much!" Haruhi was crying, but I assume that she is happy.

"I know, isn't it great? Now the three of us are back together again!" The three of us? Back together again? Hmm, I think I have a feeling of who this girl is.

"Ashley, you have no idea how glad I am that you are here, in Japan!" Yep, just as I thought. This was Ashley, the girl that was in the picture we saw in Mikayla's room earlier. Kaoru and I just awkwardly stood there until Mikayla introduced us to Ashley.

"Oh, Ashley! These are our friends, Hikaru and Kaoru. They're sort of annoying, but you will get used to it." Mikayla just beamed with happiness as she spoke; it almost seemed like she was just lighting up the room.

"Hello, nice to meet you! My name is Ashley Brown, but you can call me Ashley." She reached out her hand, waiting for one of us to shake it. Kaoru took her hand in a hurry and introduced us.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin and this is my brother, Hikaru Hitachiin. The pleasure is mine, Ashley." Kaoru gave her a warm, comforting smile. He was in his "Host Club" mode. She smiled back, and the five of us sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So Ashley, how was your trip?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, the trip. It was rather fun, I guess." Ashley started to describe detail by detail of her whole trip. I couldn't help but to let my eyes wander off and focus on Mikayla. She seems very focused on Ashley's story. I guess I just won't interrupt them. Kaoru must have read my mind because he had an expression that seemed like he wasn't paying attention.

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

I kept smiling and smiling as Ashley was telling us about her trip. I just can't believe that she's here. The best thing is, is that Ashley, Haruhi, and I can finally reconnect and become the best friends we already were. I have so many things to tell her, like how everyone at our school mistakes Haruhi as a boy, how her, the twins, and everyone else are part of a host club, and a lot of other things. After a few minutes of Ashley talking, she was done.

"Wow, sounds like you had a good trip." Haruhi, of course, was the polite one.

"Yeah, I kind of did, but now I have to go help my parents and sister unpack the luggage. So, I will see you guys tomorrow at Ouran Academy!" My jaw dropped.

"You're going to school with us? That's awesome, Ashley!" I gave her a hug and told her goodbye, as did Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru just waved goodbye, come to think of it, they haven't said a word since Ashley began to talk about her trip.

"Is something wrong, you guys?" I was kind of worried, I mean, knowing that they're in a host club, wouldn't they have been all over Ashley? It would have been expected of them to do.

"Nothing's wrong, Mikayla. It's just that we don't know Ashley very well." Hikaru and Kaoru spoke at the same time.

"Oh, that's right..."

"Well, I have to go now, guys. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye!" Haruhi left and went back to her place. Kaoru took out his phone to call his mom to come pick them up. It was only 6:05, but they decided to leave early. She said she's going to get here in fifteen minutes. The guys and I went outside to wait for her, and we talked for a little while.

"Your friend seems really nice, Mikayla." Kaoru had this look on his face that you couldn't not smile at.

"She is, Kaoru. She could be one of the greatest friends anyone could have ever asked for. Well, looks like your mom is here." Of course it would be their mother. Who else would drive up to my apartment in a limo?

"Yep, that's mom. Well, we will see you tomorrow, Mikayla. Bye!" Hikaru and Kaoru waved off and jumped in the limo. By 6:23, I called Ashley.

_**Beep Beep Beep **_

**Ashley: Hello?**

**Me: Hey, Ashley! Do you mind if I come over and help you unpack?**

**Ashley: No, I don't mind. I have to ask my parents, though. Be right back.**

**Me: Okay **

I held the phone between my shoulder and my ear, which was a really uncomfortable position. I had my hands full, how else could I hold my phone?

**Ashley: You there?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Ashley: Okay, they said you can come. Do you know where I live?**

**Me: Umm, no. **

**Ashley:***sigh **Okay, just leave your apartment, then turn left and keep walking until you see a house with a number "2934".**

**Me: Okay, thanks! Be right there in 15 minutes.**

**Ashley: Can't wait!**

I set the things in my hands on the kitchen table, and I went to let my parents know that Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru left. I also went there to tell them that Ashley is in Japan, and that I would help her unpack. I knocked on their bedroom door, and my mom told me to come in. I came in to find my dad on his phone and my mom watching some TV. She turned the TV on mute.

"Mom, my friends left." That part was short, I mean, there really was no other way to say it.

"They left already without me telling them goodbye?" My mom was very friendly, and she always liked greeting and saying goodbye to my friends whenever they visited.

"Yes, mom. Oh, and Ashley is here, in Japan. She just came here today. Is it okay if I go over to her house to help her unpack?" My mom and dad looked up at me in shock as I said that.

"She's here? That's marvelous! Of course you can go help her unpack! Today's Thursday, though. Don't stay too late, sweetie."

"I won't mom. It's 6:32, I will be back no later than 8:20, is that okay?"

"Sure." She gave me a smile, and I left their room. I went to the living room to get my phone and head off to Ashley's house. However, before I left, something caught my eye. I walked up to the couch, and I found a phone. _Maybe this is one of the twins'._ I pressed a button, and the screen flashed. I somehow found my way to the settings of the phone. There were many options, such as wireless & networks, call settings, sound settings, display settings, location & security, applications, etc. I finally found the option I was looking for, "about phone".

**Phone Number: 573-626-9345**

**Battery Left: 83%**

**This phone belongs to: Hikaru Hitachiin. **

Huh, this is Hikaru's phone. It must have fell out of his pocket while he was sitting on the couch. I took the phone, along with mine, and headed out the door. While I was following Ashley's directions, I decided to text Kaoru on Hikaru's phone. I tapped on the "contacts" app and saw that Kaoru was saved under, "Best Brother In The World" with a heart right next to it. Of course, this was totally expected. I sent a text to Kaoru.

~~~~~~~~Kaoru's POV~~~~~~~~

I was in my room, watching some TV when suddenly, Hikaru came storming into my room.

"Kaoru, I can't find my phone anywhere!" He threw his hands in the air and was pacing back and forth, blocking the television.

"Do you remember where you left it last?"

"Yes, it was in my back pocket when we left the school." He pointed to his pocket to see that his phone wasn't there anymore. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Okay, then. I'm sure it's somewhere in this house. Did you check the limo?" He jerked up and stormed out of my room. I kept on watching TV when I got a text. It said it was from Hikaru. _How odd, _I thought to myself. Maybe he found it in the limo.

**Hikaru: Hey Kaoru, this is Mikayla. Hikaru left his phone here.**

"It's not there, Kaoru! What am I going to do now? Mom will kill me!" Hikaru was throwing such a big tantrum.

"Calm down, Hikaru. You left it at Mikayla's house."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because Mikayla sent me a text from your phone saying so." I held up my phone to show Hikaru. He started rubbing the back of his neck and let out a sheepishly laugh. Then that laugh turned into a smirk.

"I have an idea."

**Again, so sorry for not updating the last 2 or 3 months. I will try my best to not let that happen again. Review this chapter if you liked it! :)**

**Roses-are-in-Bloom**


	13. Catching Up

**A/N: Wow, guys! Long time no see...errmmm...hear!...wait, read? Whatever... Anyways! Yes, I changed the title of this story because I felt like it deserved "American Girl". To me, it sounds more adventurous :) Writer's block sucks -_-' Those of you who are still reading this, you are officially awesome times Google. You're very special :) :) Not that I don't appreciate you guys who are reading this (because I love you guys) but if you know anyone who would like this story introduce it to them, because I promise, now that Ashley is here, things are gonna get more interesting! Enough of my babbling, here is chapter 13! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

"_It's not there, Kaoru! What am I going to do now? Mom will kill me!" Hikaru was throwing such a big tantrum._

"_Calm down, Hikaru. You left it at Mikayla's house."_

"_And how would you know that?"_

"_Because Mikayla sent me a text from your phone saying so." I held up my phone to show Hikaru. He started rubbing the back of his neck and let out a sheepishly laugh. Then that laugh turned into a smirk._

"_I have an idea." _

~~~~~~~~Kaoru's POV~~~~~~~~

I let out a sigh.

"Hikaru, I don't even know what you're up to, but trust me. Whenever you come up with an idea at this hour, it doesn't usually turn out like you want it to." Hikaru's facial expression changed from a smirk to a disappointed look.

"I guess you're right. Hey ask Mikayla if she and Ashley want to come to the Friday the 13th Carnival tomorrow with the Host Club." With that, Hikaru left the room to read a book. I know it seems unlike him, but he seems to be really interested in that book.

**Me: Okay just keep it until tomorrow.**

**Hikaru (Mikayla): Kay, when should I give it to him?**

**Me: There's a carnival tomorrow from 5:00 to 10:00 for Friday the 13th, and we were wondering if you and Ashley wanted to come with us and the rest of the Host Club.**

**Hikaru: Yeah! It sounds fun! Bye Kaoru!**

**Me: Hahaha, okay. Bye, Mikayla.**

"She said yes, Hikaru!"

"Okay! I'll tell the boss tomorrow!"

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

By the time Kaoru and I made plans to go to the carnival tomorrow, I had already arrived at Ashley's house. I still tried to get over the fact that she was actually in Japan. The more I try to convince myself that she's here, the more it's hard to believe. I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it, Mom! It's probably Mikayla!" I could hear Ashley scream through her door. Her voice travels...very far. She opens the door and pulls me into a huge bear hug that almost squishes my bones.

"Nice to see you too, Ashley!" It was really hard for those six words to leave my mouth, that's how strong she was hugging me.

"Come on! Let's go to my room!" With that, Ashley pulled my arm almost right out of its socket just to lead me to her room. Dang, this girl was super strong.

Ashley's room was about the same size as mine, only a little bit bigger. The only things set up were her bed, her bookshelf, her dresser, and a desk for her laptop. Other than that, everything was in her suitcases. Oh boy, we have a lot of work to do.

"So where do you want to start, Mikayla?" Ashley just could never get rid of that smile today.

"Well, it's your room, so I think you should decide." I smile back at her and she nods. She opens the very top suitcase and it reveals clothes, A LOT of clothes.

"So guess what Mikayla! When I was in California, I decided that I want to be a clothes designer!" She kept jumping up and down from the excitement!

"Oh my gosh, Ashley! That's so awesome! So let's get started on these clothes!" While putting some clothes in her closet and some in her dresser, I started talking to her about what has happened in Japan so far.

"I'm so excited for school tomorrow! Oh, by the way, Kaoru and Hikaru want us to go with them and the Host Club to a festival tomorrow from 5:00 to 10:00. It's like a Friday the 13th festival with games and contests! It'll be fun, you wanna go?" From the excited expression on her face, I already knew the answer.

"Yeah! Sounds fun! But wait, what is this 'Host Club'?" Well, there it is. The question I've been waiting for.

"It's a club at school where guys with too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have way too much time on their hands. It's kind of hard to explain, but Tamaki-senpai will explain it to you tomorrow when we're having lunch." By the time I said his name, Ashley looked confused.

"Tamaki-senpai? Who is that?"

"He's kind of the boss. I mean, he did start the Host Club on his own."

"Oh, I see. So it's just guys entertaining girls?"

"Well, you see, Haruhi is also in the Host Club..."

"Okay, now I'm really confused...please explain." Here goes a super long story.

"From what she told me, since her mother passed away, she didn't have the 'feminine' touch, so she started wearing boys' clothes. She also said they were more comfortable. The day before her first day of school, she got gum stuck in her hair, and she cut it all off. She lost her contacts, leaving her to wear those geeky, square-shaped glasses. Anyways, she couldn't afford the school uniform, so she wore a sweater and pants on her first day of school. I think she was trying to study, but the libraries were too loud. She found a music room, 'Music Room # 3" and she found the Host Club. The guys started freaking her out, and she tripped and broke a vase that costs $80,000! Again-"

"$80,000! Oh my gosh!"

"I know right! Anyways, she couldn't pay the debt, so the hosts thought she could pay with her body. Don't get a dirty mind now, they meant it as her working as a host. So, she's working until her debt is paid off. And well, that's the story."

"Wow, what a story! So now I know how Haruhi is doing in school...how about you?" For some reason, the tone of her voice is the same as if she's trying to tell me something.

"School's fine, I guess...why?"

"Well, I don't wanna get involved or anything, but while I was telling my story, I saw that one of the twins was checkin' you out!" She winked at me...oh gosh, Ashley.

"Hikaru? Hahaha! No way! Impossible!" I was trying to get her to believe that nothing was going on between Hikaru and I. If anything IS going on...I'm not even sure if I have feelings for him or not. I shouldn't, after what happened last time...but that's another story.

"Ohhhh so his name is Hikaru, is it?" Shoot, now she knows who it is...I'm not really good at this

"Yes, his name is Hikaru, who was NOT checking me out!"

"Mhmm, yeah sure..." She was rolling her eyes now. I started laughing and we got back to unpacking her stuff. She told me how everyone was doing back home. After about an hour and a half of unpacking things, we decided to just hang out for the remaining 20 minutes.

"Mikayla, have you seen the horrid dress we have to wear for school? It makes me want to PUKE!"

"Ashley, I couldn't agree more, but there's nothing we can do about it." Then I saw a smirk on her face.

"What if I can design a new one and get it approved by the school board?" Now there was an idea. And knowing Ashley and how determined she is, I have a feeling that the uniform will be awesome! After about 15 minutes, she showed me the design.

"Well? Huh, huh? Do you like it?" As I turned to look at the sketch pad, my eyes widened.

"Ashley! This is really good!" Imagine the boys' uniform, except with a ¾ sleeve. Instead of pants, it's a flowy, plaid skirt that really complemented the top. As for the shoes, it was stockings with dress shoes.

"You really think so?"

"I know talent when I see it! You should show it to Mr. Suoh! Well, it's time for me to go now, so I'll come by tomorrow morning with Haruhi so we can walk to school together, okay?"

"Sure! Sounds good! Bye!"

I left her apartment, saying thank you to her parents. While walking back to my house, I couldn't help but squeal at the fact that Ashley was here. IN JAPAN! When I got home, I asked my parents if I could go back to school tomorrow at 5:00 and stay for the festival. They said it was okay and after that, I flopped down onto my bed. Tomorrow is gonna be the greatest day EVER!

**It's summer, so that means that there will be more UPDATES! So if you liked this chapter, leave a review. Because your reviews mean EVERYTHING to me! :3 love you guys!**

**Roses-Are-In-Bloom**


	14. A Cute Boy, A Bet, And A Bratty Girl

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm going to try my best to re-write this chapter. Thanks for sticking by this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

_I left her apartment, saying thank you to her parents. While walking back to my house, I couldn't help but squeal at the fact that Ashley was here. IN JAPAN! When I got home, I asked my parents if I could go back to school tomorrow at 5:00 and stay for the festival. They said it was okay and after that, I flopped down onto my bed. Tomorrow is gonna be the greatest day EVER!_

~~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone, man I hated that alarm. I keep forgetting to change it, but I guess it's okay. Probably because it's the only alarm that could possibly wake me up at this time. I quickly put on my contacts and started brushing my hair. I guess I moved a lot in bed last night; my hair got really tangled. Man, I really need a haircut. But the weather will get colder soon, and I don't think short hair is such a fan of winter. I guess I'll just keep it this way. I checked the weather on my phone, and I decided to put my hair up in a bun. There was a loose strand of hair, so I used my favorite hair clip to keep it out of my face. My parents gave it to me for my 13th birthday. It was turquoise (my favorite color), with a flower made of green, blue, and purple gems. My uniform wasn't in my closet, so I made my way to the laundry room. My mom washed it yesterday, but I don't know why she did it; I mean, it wasn't even dirty. Oh well, that's my mom. Ugh, it was always a pain putting on this yellow monstrosity. It was so itchy! _I really hope Mr. Suoh approves of Ashley's design._ My breakfast was really simple, just plain cereal and milk. I know it's not much, but I always eat a lot during lunch. In fact, my paper lunchbox was almost overflowing with food! I really hope that it doesn't completely fall apart in my bag. My dad already left for work, leaving my mom asleep in her room. I tried to make as little sound as possible while closing the door. It was squeaky. REALLY squeaky. Haruhi was already waiting for me at the steps of the apartment, so we started walking to Ashley's house.

Ashley and Carol were sitting on the curb of the street, waiting for Haruhi and I to get there. As soon as Carol saw me, she jumped on me like a monkey.

"Mikayla! It's so nice to see you!"

"Hey, Carol! Why didn't I see you yesterday?"

"Well, you see," I could see her fiddling her fingers, "I was so tried that I fell asleep. I didn't even get a chance to unpack!" She looked a little bit embarrassed.

"Aww well I'll see if I can come over to help you unpack, okay?" I gave her a smile, and she smiled back at me. She turned to Haruhi and went behind Ashley. I guess she doesn't remember Haruhi, but who would at the age of three? Carol was really shy, so you could say that she wasn't a people person.

"Carol, this is Haruhi. She and Mikayla are my best friends. Now go say hi." Ashley kind of pushed Carol towards Haruhi.

"H-h-h-hi." Haruhi squatted down to reach Carol's height and smiled at her.

"Hi, Carol. You don't have to be scared. I promise that you and I will become the best of friends, okay?" Carol nodded her head. Haruhi ruffled her hair a little bit, which made Carol giggle. She went on skipping ahead of us while Haruhi, Ashley, and I began talking.

"Hey Ashley, can I see your schedule? I want to know what classes you have with Haruhi and I." Ashley took a piece of paper from her pocket and started unfolding it. _Oh Ashley, you really need to be more organized..._ She handed me the piece of paper to me. While Haruhi and I looked at her schedule, I was beaming with joy.

"Ashley! We have the exact same classes together!"

"Wow, really? That's great! How many classes do I have with you, Haruhi?" Haruhi stared at the schedule and looked back at Ashley.

"Let's see, we have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th, and 6th period together. That's more than half the classes!" Ashley hugged Haruhi and I, which took us both by surprise.

"Yay! I'm so glad that I don't have to face this alone!" I'm excited to have her in all my classes. Especially the last two periods. I have no idea what I would have done with the twins all by myself. Ashley folded her schedule and put it back in her bag.

"Oh Mikayla? Can I ask you a question?" I didn't like the tone of her voice, but I slowly nodded my head.

"How many classes do you have with your _boyfriend_?" I automatically felt a blush on my cheeks, and I could hear Haruhi laugh.

"Mikayla? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Who is it?" Haruhi kept trying to hold back laughter.

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" Ashley and Haruhi busted out laughing.

"I don't! Ashley, he is NOT my boyfriend! I don't even like him!" I crossed my arms as I looked away from them. This made them laugh even more. I was so glad Carol couldn't hear this, she was too busy skipping and singing.

"Mikayla, from your facial expression, I can tell that you like him!" Crap, Ashley saw me blush.

"Well its not my fault that I can't control whenever I blush!" Once Ashley and Haruhi stopped laughing, I gave a death glare to both of them. They slowly backed away because they knew that I was going to chase them. Carol almost couldn't keep up, poor Carol. But I wasn't gonna let them get away with this.

"You guys! Wait up!" Carol was very far behind, waving to get our attention. I bumped into Ashley and knocked her down on accident.

"Ow! Sorry Ashley, didn't see you there." I helped her up as she rubbed her head.

"I was standing still, right in front of you..." She gave me a 'are-you-stupid?' glare and it immediately changed into a worried look. Carol's face looked just like Ashley's.

"I know, pretty damn big, huh?" I covered my mouth, not because I cursed, but because I hadn't realized Carol heard me. She started to giggle in an innocent way. Then she started tugging on Haruhi's pants.

"Haruhi, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, we'll walk you to your class, okay?"

"Okay!" She took Haruhi's hand, along with Ashley's, and they started walking her to her class. Haruhi led the way since she was the only one who had been here since the beginning of the school year. It only took us around five minutes to get there, so we dropped her off, and Ashley and Haruhi were walking ahead of me. I just stood there. Haruhi turned and looked at me.

"Mikayla? Aren't you coming with us?" I smirked.

"Now that Carol is gone, I can get revenge on you two." Their eyes widened and bolted off. I ran as fast as I could to keep up with them. Chasing them felt like finding my way out of a maze. Stupid turns, I almost lost them twice! At one turn, I didn't see who was around the corner, and I pushed someone down on the floor. I rubbed my head as he stood up while I remained seated. I decided to look up at him. Hey, this guy was pretty cute. His piercing blue eyes, his jet black hair, his some-what baby face.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." He reached his hand out to me, and I took it as he helped me up. _Well at least he's a gentleman._ I couldn't help but stare at him. And me being the awkward person I am, he caught me staring. _Way to go, Mikayla, now he thinks you're a freak._

"Th-thanks for, you know, helping me up." He smiled at me.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Wow, this guy could be a host. He's got the looks, the act, and he actually seems like a nice guy.

"Mikayla. Mikayla Johnson. What about yours?"

"Keiichi Suzuki. Hmm, I think I've heard about you. Oh yeah, that's right. You're that new girl from America, right?"

"Uhh, yeah. That's right, and my friend, Ashley, moved here yesterday. You can come talk to us at lunch, i-if you want to." He gave me the sweetest smile ever.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Yup, this guy is definitely host material. But wait, why isn't he part of the Host Club?

"Can I ask you a question?" He gave me a confused look.

"Umm, okay. Shoot."

"Why aren't you in the Host Club?" His facial expression turned to a rather mad one.

"Why should I? Everything that those jerks do pisses me off. They think they're so cool, just making girls fantasize something that will never happen. To me, they just break those poor girls' hearts." Wow, I never saw the Host Club from that point of view.

"I'm sorry, but with your good looks, and the way you act, you came across as someone who would be in the Host Club." Was it me, or was he blushing a little bit?

"Oh, umm thanks. Hey, you must be looking for your class. Would you like me to show you to your class?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'm in Class 1-A. What about you? I don't want to be a bother." He just let out a small chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, I'm in Class 2-A. It's right next to my class, so I'll just show you the way."

"Thanks." Keiichi and I started talking on our way to homeroom. When we finally made it to Class 1-A, I thanked him.

"It was no problem, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I nodded in reply, and he kissed me on the cheek. Luckily, nobody else saw this. I just saved myself from being yelled at by Ashley, and probably everyone else. I found out that he was the 'hottie' of the first years. Yeah, talk about awkward. Anyways, when I sat down, Haruhi and Ashley gave me a scared look.

"Are you still mad at us, cause we're sorry about that." Oh yeah, I forgot that I was chasing them.

"Hahaha, nah. I got over that." Hikaru and Kaoru raised a brow.

"Why were you chasing them, Mikayla?" I glared at Hikaru.

"It's none of your business."

"Well, we're your friends, and I think that we should know." I turned my head to give the same glare at Kaoru. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, then they turned their attention to Ashley.

"Hey Ashley-" Just so you know, Hikaru usually starts the conversations.

"-when are you going to check out the Host Club?"

"Hmm, I haven't thought about going! Mikayla, will you go with me?"

"No." I immediately replied. No way in hell was I going to go back to that place.

"How about we make a bet, Mikayla?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm in if Ashley's in." Ashley's eyes widened.

"Hey! Why are you bringing me into this?" I just ignored her, looking back at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What's the bet?" Both of the twins smirked.

"During the carnival today-"

"-if you admit that you had the best time of your life-"

"**-then the both of you must come to all of the Host Club meeting until the end of the school year."** I looked at Ashley who nodded, and I turned to Hikaru. I shook Hikaru's hand, and Ashley shook Kaoru's hand.

"**You've got yourselves a deal."**

The teacher came in late, so we only had around 20 minutes of class, thank god! It was all review, so the class was pretty boring. The bell rang, and we got our stuff ready to go to 3rd period.

"So Ashley-"

"-what class do you have next?" I could see Ashley put up her finger to them in a 'one-second' way while she looked for her schedule in her blue bag. After a few seconds of rattling noises, she found her schedule and read what it said under 3rd period.

"I have French. What about you guys?" From the look on their faces, I could tell they were disappointed to hear that.

"Well boo-"

"-we have Spanish." To my surprise, Ashley looked kind of sad as well. I guess she liked having classes with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well don't worry guys, she has the exact same schedule as I do. That means we'll see each other again from sixth period 'till the end of the day, so cheer up!" When the three of them heard that, their faces lit up with happiness.

"Wow, first Mikayla, now Ashley-"

"-I guess we make friends better than we thought." We all laughed for a while and headed to our classes. I had to make sure Ashley was paying attention, because even though we had the same schedule, she still had to know where her classes were. We reached the class, and Haruhi, Ashley, and I took our seats as class was starting.

"Bonjour, mes élèves!" I really liked Mr. Telfair, or as he wanted us to call him, Monsieur Telfair. He was very nice- wait, it's time to use my french skills. _Il__ est __très__sympa__et__amusant.__Il__ est __un__peu__ grand, __aussi.__Quatre__ou__cinq__filles__dans__ ma __classe__pensent__qu'il__ est __très__mignon._Oh, by the way, for those of you who don't take French, here's the translation: 'He is very nice and funny. He's a little tall, too. Four or five girls in my class think that he's very cute.'

"Aujourd'hui, nous avons..." The lesson had started, and everyone started taking notes. Even I took notes. Ashley whispered to me, "Why are you taking notes? It's not like you need them, little Miss-Straight-A-Student." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just thought I would need them." Before I knew it, the bell had rung, and we put away our notebooks, grabbed our bags, and left French. After this class, Haruhi's schedule differed from ours.

"See you in fifth period guys!" She waved at us and we waved back.

"So what's in store for us next, Mikayla?" Fourth period, Ashley was going to love this class.

"We have...ART!" She was so excited she was almost jumping up and down with joy.

"Yay! I love Art!" I liked Art class, too. It's really fun! Well, the fact that the teacher is so laid back might also be why I liked that class. She just told us to put on some aprons and start working on some pottery. We pretty much did this for the whole class, so Ashley and I started talking.

"So how are you liking Ouran, Ashley?" She looked up, and I could honestly say that I've never seen her this happy.

"Oh I absolutely LOVE it! The academy is beautiful, the classrooms are huge, and I love hanging out with the twins! Hey speaking of them, how do you tell them apart?" I tried thinking of an answer that could help Ashley understand the difference.

"Well, I used to tell them apart by their voices, but the longer I hung out with them, the clearer the difference is. Both of them are equally mischievous, sneaky, and trouble-makers, but Kaoru comes across as more innocent, being the younger brother and all. Hikaru, on the other hand, is a little to immature and more stubborn than Kaoru. You get what I mean?" I was glad to see that Ashley didn't have a blank expression on her face. She nodded and we continued to talk and work on our pottery. We had five minutes left, so we marked our initials on the bottom of our coffee mugs. We washed our hand, hung the aprons back up, and waited for the bell to dismiss us. Once it did, we met up with Haruhi, and started walking to 5th period.

"Brace yourself, Ashley. Our next class is Cooking."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"Well yeah, but the teacher is super strict." Haruhi backed me up on this. A somewhat mad-annoyed look was on her face. I wasn't looking ahead of me, and I bumped into someone, causing her and I to drop all of our stuff. _Wow, second time this has happened today._

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I tried helping her up, but she refused to let me help. It only took two seconds for her to give me a disgusted look.

"Yeah right, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it, now would you?" I gave her a confused look. She scoffed and walked away, and I swear I heard her say, "What else could you expect, from a filthy commoner?" Her and her little clique of girls started laughing. I looked to Haruhi, who only slowly shook her head. Then I looked at Ashley, and I could tell that we were both thinking the same thing. _What the hell was that?_

**Yay! My longest chapter! Hmm, should I make all chapters this long? I think I should, hehe :) This chapter re-write turned out to be better than I wanted it to! Have you guys seen the Ouran Panels? You should! They're hilarious! Review!**

**Roses-Are-In-Bloom**


	15. A Date and Two Captured Girls

**A/N: Haha, new characters! Means more drama! Nah, just kidding. But seriously, don't forget Keiichi or this bratty girl and her clique, 'cause they _WILL_ make the story more interesting :) By the way, there are more "curse" words in this chapter than usual, so watch out :) By the way, I'm going to start to give some "previews" of the next chapter, which will be at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.**

"_Yeah right, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it, now would you?" I gave her a confused look. She scoffed and walked away, and I swear I heard her say, "What else could you expect, from a filthy commoner?" Her and her little clique of girls started laughing. I looked to Haruhi, who only slowly shook her head. Then I looked at Ashley, and I could tell that we were both thinking the same thing. What the hell was that?_

~~~~~~~~Mikayla's POV~~~~~~~~

Haruhi stood over me and helped me up. Ashley and I still had that 'WTF' look on our faces.

Before Ashley and I could ask who this bitch was, Haruhi put up her hand. "Nope, ask that question during lunch."

"But that will be in an_ HOUR_!" Ashley and I whined as Haruhi rolled her eyes. As soon as we sat down in 5th period, my stomach rumbled. _Crap, I hope no one heard that._

"Sounds like you're hungry." I heard a familiar voice behind me, followed by the squeals of girls. I turned around and saw Keiichi sitting behind me.

"Hey Keiichi! I didn't know you had Cooking with me!" Behind him I could see girls swooning and had hearts for eyes. Dang, they had it _REAL_ bad.

"Well, now you know I do." He winked at me, I have no idea why he did, though. Right after that, I heard girls whispering, "How does she do it?" or "I've been trying to get his attention all the time!"

I sighed as the teacher walked in, here goes another day of being scolded at for nothing. I cringed at the words "Partner Project". Normally, Haruhi and I would have been partners, but Ashley didn't have a lot of friends.

"Ashley, you and Haruhi can be partners. I'll just ask Keiichi." She gave me a confirming nod, as to say 'you-saved-me'. I turned to Keiichi, who had a line of girls next to him. I assumed they wanted to be his partner as well. He looked at me, then at the line of girls.

"Sorry, girls. Mikayla's gonna be my partner today." Half the girls had a pouty face, while half gave me the death glare. _Sheesh, talk about jealousy._ Anyways, I picked up my stuff and set them down next to Keiichi.

He smiled at me, again I received death glares and pouty faces. "This is gonna be so fun!" I couldn't help but think that Cooking wasn't going to be that bad after all.

"Now listen up, because I'm not going to repeat this again," I felt like I was in some sort of boot camp, "The instructions are quite simple, first you must," Even though we had instructions on our table, the whole class was taking notes. It's only because all of us do NOT want to let the teacher down. Everything must be perfect, down to the very last crumb. We were starting off this year with pastries, so I'm really excited.

Once she was done talking, all of us got started. Keiichi got the measuring cups while I got the ingredients. Today, we were going to make mini apple pies, my favorite. I just hope my stomach doesn't grumble again. It got pretty messy in here. Since we were making the crust, there was flour everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE. I feel bad for whoever has to clean up this place, it would take me all night. When Keiichi finished kneading the dough, we had to clean up. I was putting away the flour, and someone bumped into me. There was a cloud of flour in front of my face, covering the face of the girl who bumped into me. Was it me, or was she smirking? Of course, it had to be one of the girls who gave me the death glare earlier. Then Keiichi stood just a few inches in front of my face, using a wipe to clean my face. I could feel my face get warmer. _Am I blushing?_

"Now, now. No need to blush." Well, there was my answer, which didn't help. In fact, I think I got even redder.

"Well, it would help if you backed away a little."

"Excuse me for trying to help you." Oh right, my face was as pale as a ghost.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that." He looked in my eyes and gave me a warming smile.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" I nodded my head in reply. "Mikayla, I want to take you out." Right after I heard that, my eyes widened and I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Wait, take me out? Like a date?" He chuckled, but I have no idea why he did.

"Haha, yeah, like a date. You're a really nice girl, and you're beautiful." I blushed again, damn it.

"Oh, umm thanks. How about Saturday?"

"All right. Meet me at the theater near the school at 6:30 on Saturday." He winked at me, then he left class. Ashley and Haruhi came up to me with a confused look on their face.

"Mikayla, what was that all about?" Ashley raised a brow at me.

"Yeah, what were you and Keiichi talking about?" It seems like Haruhi was interested, also.

"That, my friends, is a story for lunch." They had a sweat-drop on the side of their heads. I couldn't help but laugh at their reaction. We got in 6th period, but the teacher didn't talk much for the first 10 minutes. We were dismissed to lunch class; Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Ashley, and I were walking to the cafeteria.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Ashley looked around, it was full of the blue blazers and the yellow dresses. The five of us found a place to sit, and we started eating. I looked in my bag, but I couldn't find my lunch bag. _Aww, I must have dropped it when I was chasing Haruhi and Ashley!_

"What's up, Mikayla?" Hikaru must have seen the worried look on my face.

"Yeah, you look worried." And so did Kaoru. I didn't want to be a bother, so I just lied to them.

"Heh, nothing." They both raised a brow at me.

"Then where's your lunch?" I guess it wasn't such a good idea to lie to them. I sighed and decided to tell them.

"When I was chasing these two," pointing to Haruhi and Ashley, "I kinda, sorta, dropped my lunch. So, yeah." I tried shrugging it off like it was no big deal, but my stomach grumbled again. **GRRRRR.** I saw Hikaru and Kaoru stand up.

"No problem-"

"-we'll buy you lunch."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not that hungry. Besides, you guys don't have to do that." **GRRRRR. **My stomach really hated me today.

"Seems like your stomach would like to disagree." Kaoru tried to hold in his laughter. I just glared at him , and he hid behind Hikaru.

"Come on, we're buying you lunch. And we're not going to take no for an answer." Dang, Hikaru sure was being stubborn.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" I stood up, and they bought me lunch. I don't even know what I got, but I was going to eat it anyways. I'm STARVING!

"Hey, that was really nice of you guys, so thanks." They just shrugged their shoulders as to say it was no big deal. As I took the first bite, I remembered that I had to ask Haruhi something.

"Hey Haruhi, it's lunchtime. That means you get to tell me who that bitch from earlier was." Ashley nodded her head in agreement. She sighed and put down her sandwich.

"Okay, that girl who you bumped into was Fumiko Yoshida." Right after she said her name, Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened as they gasped.

"Fumiko Yoshida?-"

"-the one whose parents own one of the biggest fashion companies in the world?" Ashley and I looked at each other, and we started mimicking Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh my gosh, yeah-" I said that in an annoying way and was shaking my hands and jumping up and down in my seat.

"-but she's also the one-" Ashley was doing the exact same thing I did.

"**-who's a total bitch."** We both crossed our arms as Hikaru and Kaoru looked at us in disbelief.

"Hold on a second, what? She seems like such a nice person." Hikaru couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, she always says hi to us in the hallways." Of course, Kaoru was backing up his brother.

"I bet you that that's an act. Here, let me explain. I was walking to Cooking with Haruhi and Ashley, right? No big deal, just three girls walking to their class. Then, I bumped into this so-called 'Fumiko Yoshida'. Me, being the nice person I am, tried helping her, and do you know what the little brat told me? She said, 'Yeah right, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it, now would you?' Then, she walked away and said, 'What else could you expect, from a filthy commoner?'. I heard her and her little group of friends laugh as they kept on walking. What do you say to that, huh?" They just sat there, looking at me. Then they shook their heads.

"No, there's no way she could have done that." They said in sync.

"It's true! I have witnesses! Haruhi, Ashley, would you please tell these twins that I'm right? It seems that they have a tough time believing the TRUTH." I stuck my tongue at Hikaru and Kaoru, while they glared at me.

"She's telling the truth." Haruhi's tone was so flat that it made me bang my head against the table.

"Come on, guys. Why is it so hard to believe her? I was there, I should know." _See, Haruhi? Ashley knows how to back me up._

"Ha! See? It's three against two, which means I win." I gave them a victory smile, and they just turned away. "But how on Earth did she know that I wasn't as rich as you guys? All she did was take one look at me, and she immediately knew."

"She and her family know _EVERYTHING._" Kaoru really put an emphasis on 'everything'.

"You can basically think of her as a female Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Kyoya-senpai? Who's that?" Ashley was not following us at all. "He's part of the Host Club." She nodded her head, "Ohh, okay."

After a few minutes of eating and talking, (not at the same time, gross), Ashley's face suddenly jerked up.

"Mikayla! What happened between you and Keiichi in class?" The question caused me to blush. Aww, man. I hoped that she would have forgotten about that. I had all their eyes on me, mostly Hikaru's, odd.

"We were talking," All of them leaned in.

"Yeah?"

"And apparently, I have a date on Saturday." All of their eyes widened. Ashley started shaking me, which made me really dizzy.

"WHAT?"

"ASHLEY. STOP. IT. I. AM. GETTING. DIZZY!" I slapped her hands, and she quickly pulled them back.

"Ouchie, you didn't have to do that." She looked at me with her puppy-dog eyes. I always gave in when she looked at me with those eyes.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Then her face turned into a smirk. Yep, it was all an act.

"That always gets you, doesn't it?" I dropped my head in disappointment. Then I heard a hand slam on the table, which made me jump. Hikaru had a concerned look on his face.

"You have a date with him?" It almost sounded like he was whispering it.

"Umm, yeah. Is there a problem with that?" He stared at me, then looked away.

"No." I narrowed my eyes at him. _There's something going on._ My thoughts were interrupted by the bell, meaning lunch was over. On our way back to 6th period, Ashley kept on asking me questions about the date.

"Where are you guys going?"

"The movies." Then she took out a notepad, writing down everything I said.

"Mhmm, and at what time?"

"6:30." She scribbled it down.

"And what are you wearing?" Hmm, I hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know." She closed her notepad and looked at me.

"Then we shall go shopping!" _You can really overreact sometimes, Ashley._

"Umm, okay, sure."

We got back to class, and the teacher gave us our reading packets to finish. So, class was pretty quiet other than the questions the teacher answered. Since it was so quiet, I jumped a little when the bell rang. Before Ashley and I could exit the class, we were stopped by Hikaru, Kaoru, and a sweat-dropping Haruhi. Hikaru tied a blindfold around my eyes while Kaoru tied a blindfold around Ashley's eyes. Then, I felt like they picked us up bridal style!

"Targets-"

"-captured!"

I started kicking and moving around, anything I could do to try to get Hikaru to put me down. I could tell Ashley was doing the same thing because I heard Kaoru scream, "Ow! Stop kicking me!". Then I heard Ashley, "Never! Let me go!" I wanted to slap the heck out of Hikaru, so I felt around to find his face. I think I felt his...chest? Damn, did he have some abs.

"Are you trying to get fresh with me?" He said that in the most seducing way he could. I quickly pulled my hand back and started blushing like crazy. I have a feeling he's smirking, I can't see anything, but I just know he's smirking.

When they finally put us down, Ashley and I untied the blindfolds. I recognized this room, it was Music Room #3, but there was something different. Oh yeah, no one was in it! I got a chance to look around, it actually was a pretty big room, you just don't notice it with all the people in it.

"Umm, where are we?" Ashley was clueless, she's never been here, considering the fact that today is her first day.

"This, Music Room #3,-"

"-is where all the magic happens." They sat down on the couch, taking out their phones. Oh, in case you guys didn't know, I already gave Hikaru his phone back.

"What 'magic'?" Ashley put air quotations around the word 'magic'.

"Well, Ashley, since Hikaru and Kaoru are going to _LOSE_ this bet, you might as well know that this is where the Host Club takes place." Ashley nodded her head. However, the twins both raised a brow at me.

"Excuse me?" Hikaru stood up and stared at me.

"What do you mean, '_LOSE_'? I think we have a pretty good chance of winning at this." It didn't take long for Kaoru to stand up as well.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Oh yeah? And how do you suppose you're going to win this?" Then they smirked in a devilish way.

"**You have no idea of what we're capable of."** I was kind of creeped out by that statement. I started backing away slowly.

"...Okayy..." They started laughing at my response.

Ashley came back from her little world. "Hey! Isn't skipping class going to get us in trouble?" She exclaimed at them. They pointed to their phones at the exact same time. "Don't worry, we already got that covered," they said in sync. Ashley and I sighed, how could those two get away with almost anything?

We sat down on the couch across from them. There wasn't much to talk about, until Ashley brought something up. "Wait a second, why did you guys bring us here, and where is Haruhi?" Oh yeah, where DID she go? Last time I saw her, she had an annoyed look on her face right before the twins 'captured' us.

"She went to go help the Host Club set up some booths." I don't know if it's twin telepathy, but they say the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Okay, that answers one of my questions. But why are Mikayla and I here?" She pointed to me and herself.

"Well, we were too lazy to set up booths-" Hikaru leaned back on the couch.

"-and we didn't want to be lonely." Ashley and I groaned at the same time. _Only two hours until the Festival..._

**Preview:**

~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations! You have broken this mirror on the first try! You may choose any of the prizes on the top shelf," Said the man behind the booth. I don't know what the big deal is, it's just throwing a rock at a mirror. Come on, anyone can do it. I looked at all the stuffed animals, trying to decide which one to choose. I saw Mikayla eyeing a panda with huge green eyes, it looked kinda cute.

"I'll take that one." The man pointed to the panda as if to say 'This one?' I replied with a nod and gave the panda to Mikayla.

"Here, it's for you." She smiled and thanked me. We started walking and talking by ourselves. I still think Honey-senpai separated us on purpose. She spotted a Ferris Wheel and started jumping up and down with joy.

"Come on, Hikaru! I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel!" She grabbed my hand, I blushed a little bit, and started running towards the Ferris Wheel. Her hair bounced up and down while her face was glimmering in the sunlight. Yes, it was still sunny. When we got on the Ferris Wheel, it started to make strange noises. Before we knew it, it had completely stopped, and we were on the very top.

"Awww, crap," Mikayla and I said at the same time.

**Sorry for the late update guys! But I see more people have reviewed! YAY! :) :) So the next chapter is the Festival, so stay tuned! :) Oh, and don't forget to subscribe to this story!**

**Roses-Are-In-Bloom**


	16. Final Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, Happy Fourth of July! **

**So this is another author's note, but this one is REALLY important. I was reading over my story and reading other people's stories. And I realized that the plot of my story moves WAY too fast! I mean Hikaru already likes Mikayla in the tenth chapter, which is like the second day they met...kinda desperate on my fault so sorry! I mean, I started to watch the anime all over again (it's freaking amazing, I hope they make more episodes!) and Hikaru's personality is super stubborn, there's no way he could 'admit' that he likes a girl in just 2 days!**

**So I've decided to re-write this story ALL over again! I already have everything planned out, even the plot will remain the same. But everything won't move as fast as it did in "American Girl". I noticed that I also left some stuff out in the beginning that was SUPER important, silly me! I already started re-writing the story this morning but I only got like half the first chapter done -_-' But that will definitely be published tomorrow, because I'm leaving on Thursday to go to Tennessee for 2 days! So excited!**

**Also I'm thinking of writing a new Ouran Fanfic! I told my sister (GalacticWarrior13) about the plot, and she said that my OC's are gonna be awesome and they're so badass! I'm so excited to publish it! But she kept on telling me about how I need to do my research on 'special things'... you'll find out what they are soon enough! By the way, she wrote a Hetalia – Axis Powers oneshot, so go check it out :D**

**Last thing, promise! It would mean THE WORLD to me if you guys could still stick around my new story! I know things will move a little slower but if you liked this story, you'll like the new one even better! :) So again please check it out tomorrow! The user name is still the same, so you won't have any problems finding it. Again, thanks to:**

**Hunnybunny**

**GalacticWarrior13**

**sakura123**

**kitty13492**

**DeathNoteLT**

**Minato-kun Luver**

**Morumotto-chi**

**LilMissCaprice**

**CourtneyJo**

**mitzuki1234**

**darkest dreams000**

**LugiaGirl-MewGirl98 **

**Sleepingmonster02**

**who took their time to read and review my story! I love you guys! :) **

**Roses-Are-In-Bloom**


End file.
